


Mooktale - An Undertale AU

by EgregriousStaemen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Hand holes and a large torso opening), Body Horror, Found Family, Gen, Invasive Medical Procedures, Lima Syndrome, Loss of Limbs, Memory Loss, Minor Canonical Character(s), Sans lies about Gaster, Sign Language, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Alphys (Undertale), Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 34,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgregriousStaemen/pseuds/EgregriousStaemen
Summary: Mooktale is an AU that takes place in a dead timeline, untouchable by a "Player" presence. No humans fell past Chara, and the Golden Flower Experiment never took place. Instead, before his mysterious disappearance, W.D. Gaster created an experimental monster and implanted his own magic into them.Now, the new Royal Scientists (plus an optimistic Assistant) must take care of this monster, in a world where memories are fickle and family is more than names.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans & Alphys & Gaster & Original Monster Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Log 1 - Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to Mooktale! This is my first fic ever, and I hope you all enjoy it! If you'd like to see art of this AU, or more of my AUs, you can check out my tumblr [here](https://egregriousstaemen.tumblr.com/)!

Sometimes, they just need to look. Just one more time. Maybe this will be the time they remember. Maybe this will be the time they find what they were looking for... Or who.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, someone was looking for them instead. Rather worriedly, in fact. "Mook? Mook, where did you run off to? Come on back inside, it's time to eat!" But the skeletal monster's voice brought no response. Gloved hands part prickly bushes and lift sagging branches devoid of leaves, desperate to find the wandering monster they've called out to several more times. More footsteps approach, faster ones, and a different voice rings out.   
"Brother, are you sure they came this way?" Higher in tone and much more impacting, this skeleton's voice was also full of worry. Taller and lithe, they look in the trees that the shorter could not easily reach by tip toe alone.   
"They always come this way... It's the way I took them to show them around..." The smaller wrings their covered hands together, obviously thinking the worst... After all, below the sheer cliffs of Hotland lied deep pits and bubbling magma... and they were already in the Brush. They begin to become overwhelmed with thoughts of the lost monster tripping and falling.... Until-  
  
"Sans! Look, there they are!" The taller points with gloves hands towards a dull grey silhouette. Sans looks over and wheezes in relief. "Oh thank the stars." He immediately starts to run over, but slows down about halfway there, as to not scare the monster.   
"Mook..." Finally, the monster responds to their name. They turn their head, one large eye peering back at Sans' worried two. Through his worry, Sans smiles. "Now what are you doing all the way out here? It's time to eat, everyone was worried about you." He stops the tangent of concern there, and the taller skeleton walks up behind him. Mook turns their whole body towards the two, and their poof of hair drips grey onto the brown rocks of the Brush. The taller skeleton squints, looking back towards where they came. As they do this, Mook raises their two disembodied hands. " **Search for. Doctor.** " They sign. Sans frowns a bit. "I'm your doc, Mook. Always have been." Mook blinks slowly, then comes closer to Sans. " **Doctor. Before.** " Sans shakes his head. "No, Mook, I've always been the doctor. You're confused again... C'mon, let's go home and eat. Papyrus made noodle stew again."   
  
Upon hearing his name, Papyrus turns back to the smaller monsters. "Yes! It is much more flavorful than those bland sandwiches you are always giving them, brother!" He sticks out his chest a bit, very proud of his cooking skills. Sans snorts at this. "Mook can't even taste food, y'know." To this, Papyrus doesn't seem amused. "So what? You should still give them the best, perhaps my cooking will unlock their sense of taste!"   
"Maybe it will, Paps. Anything could happen. Let's go before Alph gets lonely at the table."  
  
And so the three monsters passed back through the sharpness of the Brush, all the way back to the Labs of Hotland.


	2. Log 2 - Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has dinner. Sans gets upset.

A clean home. But not a house. The building is large and white with L A B S written in blazing artificial red. They enter.  
  
  
"Oh, welcome home guys. I just sat down again." A yellowish lizard with unkempt spines sits at the table, which sits above a plastic tarp on a tiled floor. There are no chairs, as the table is relatively close to the floor. The lizard takes their glasses off, and rubs a pair of tired looking eyes as the three other monsters file in. The table is only partially set, the plastic spoons, forks, and napkins awaiting bowls and plates. "Hey Alph. Mook wandered off into the Brush again." Sans sits Mook down, then takes a seat next to them, their table placements side by side.   
  
"Oh, Sans, I'm sure they just wanted to explore. Being cooped up in the Labs all the time isn't good for any monster, dripping or no!" Papyrus pouts a bit, worrying that Sans is trying too hard to protect the cyclops. He was sure they could handle a small walk by themselves. But he doesn't keep this thought going for long, as he heads down the hall and into the makeshift kitchen. Sure, it had a huge fridge and a stove and all, but it wasn't cozy at all and Papyrus much preferred the kitchen in the upstairs part of the Upper Lab. Much homier. But they couldn't move everyone up there every night, so the taller skeleton would have to make do. This wasn't a problem so much as an... annoyance. Either way, the food he'd made was sitting on a low burner, and he ladled the stew into four bowls. On plates, he puts a piece of buttered bread, and then puts everything on a large maroon tray.  
  
Meanwhile, Alph was curious about Mook's excursion. "They went that far? I don't remember you taking them all the way out there." Her voice is nasally, but contemplative in tone, if not hesitant. "Nah, I usually stop halfway through the first thicket, but they were in a clearing... They keep being confused about things... I'm not sure what to do." The two monsters talk as if the third isn't sitting right there as well. Though... the lack of response from Mook makes it seem like ultimately, they weren't paying attention at all. Just as the skeleton and lizard stop to think, Papyrus comes in with the food. "Alright you two, stop talking about people who are obviously listening! So rude! At the table no less." Sans blinks, slightly taken aback by the phrasing, before realizing that he meant Mook. Of course he did. There was no one else he'd been talking about. No one else that could be listening...  
  
Once Papyrus sets the table fully, Sans hands Mook their spoon. "Remember, hold it like this, alright? That way it doesn't poke at the hole." He shows Mook, and the cyclops mimics him. This puts a smile on the skeleton's face, and he rubs at his eyes. This makes Papyrus stop eating. "Sans, are your eyes bothering you again? Should we make a new pair of glasses for you?" To this, Sans shakes his head. "No, Paps. I'm fine. Think I just got something in my socket from the Brush." But instead of easing the worry, this just flares it up ever more in the sibling. "Sans, let me see!"   
"Pap, it's fine."  
"No, Sans, it isn't fine! Your health is important!"  
Alph shrinks a bit in her seat.  
  
"I'm not fragile, Papyrus, I can handle a little pine needle."  
"That's not it, brother, you always have such bad self care habits... I worry about you. All of us do." Sans doesn't respond to this. He watches Mook eat. Though they have no visible mouth, a small hole opens where one should be. Black and empty inside, it opens into an O shape, then shrinks when the spoon of soup is brought inside. The spoon is pulled out, and is clean.   
"Sans, I am talking to you." Hearing the sterner tone from Papyrus was always hard. "Yeah, I heard you, I'll take better care of myself."  
"... You always push us away when it comes to your health... I don't understand. Are you sick and don't want us to know?" Sans freezes up, the lights in his sockets vanishing.   
"You're... asking too many questions. I'm not sick. I just-" He stands. Alph and Papyus watch, while Mook continues eating.  
  
"I just. I'm fine. I'll eat in my lab." He picks up his food and teleports away, leaving a shimmer of silver and blue behind that dissolves. Papyrus sighs.   
"It's alright Papyrus... maybe... Maybe next time he'll open up?" Alph offers, attempting an apologetic smile.   
"...I just hope he does before it's too late to help."


	3. Log 3 - Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus brushes Mook. It's nice.

The rest of dinner was silent and awkward. Mook was the only one who didn't seem phased.  
  
  
  
After everyone had finished eating - including Mook, who actually ate rather fast, all things considering - Alph speaks up.   
"I... I can go talk to him. Maybe he was being shy... this time... since Mook was here?" She's optimistic in words only. Papyrus can tell, and he smiles. "Not to worry Alph! You and Sans are close, perhaps he would talk to you... even over his own soul and bone!" Even with the downer words, his smile is bright and full of trust.. but that only makes the pang of soul ache hit harder for Alph. Papyrus was smart. Maybe... Sans was avoiding just him after all? She couldn't imagine why. A support like that... by family, unconditional and strong... She'd always dreamed of having something like that. Even without the family part.  
  
She stops daydreaming about her lack of family and support and stands. "I.. I'll see. But first, let me help clean the tabl-"  
"No need! I shall do it! Mook will come with me and I will handle their grooming for the day!" He stands, already stacking bowls on top of plates and putting used plastic cutlery into the top bowl. It wasn't a grand feat, only four bowls and four plates being there, but Papyrus grins as if it was the most impressive thing in the world for him to be doing. He went about most tasks this way. Alph hums, adjusting her glasses. "Alright, I-I..." She stops, taking a deep breath and speaking slower. "I'll.. go see what Sans is up to." She fiddles with her hands, heading over to the hall of lab rooms and offices and knocking on the one labeled ' s a n s ' with something scribbled out next to it.   
  
Papyrus watches this, and his smile never fades, even when he finally turns to Mook. "Alright, my one eyed companion! Let's get moving so I can wash these and put the plastics in the Sterilizer! Then, I'll brush you! I'm sure Sans will have come around by then, and we can all watch another movie!" Mook only blinks. They shift, coming to a stand, and the reason for the tarp under the table is made clear; they've dripped an entire puddle of grey onto the tarp. Papyrus beams. "And, since Sans elected to eat in his office, we'll let him clean that up!" He seems pleased with his little plan, and holds out his free hand for Mook. They take it, though they move forward on their own volition, hand not physically connected to the rest of their body. Of course, Papyrus knows this. It was a gesture of comfort. For which one of them, it was unclear.  
  
They walk into the 'kitchen', and Papyrus sets the bowls and plates in the sink. He then turns to a cylindrical machine and drops the plastics into the top, turning a sliding top to closed and pushing a button on the base, turning it on. It rumbles, going to work on cleaning and sterilizing the plastics. "Mook, do you remember who made this machine for us?" He asks, starting to hand wash the bowls, leaving the running water on the plates to rinse off.   
  
Mook is motionless for a moment, then raises a hand. " **A. L. P. H.** " Papyrus had been turned to see this and nods. "Yes, that's right! She made this for us so that we wouldn't run out of plastics from the Dump to use! Though I do miss our treks out that way. But it's dangerous for you because of the water, right?" Mook raised their other hand once he turns to look at them.  
  
" **Water. Hurt.** " Papyrus nods. "That's right Mook! You can't go in the water or it'll hurt you, and that's not very good." He sets the bowls to dry as he finishes them, then gives each plate a rub down with the soapy cloth before rinsing them and setting them aside too. "There! Nice and clean, now it's your turn, friend of mine! Do you know where Sans puts your brushes?"   
  
Mook nods and starts walking back in the direction of the dining area, and once Papyrus has dried his gloves off, he follows.  
  
They head into a lounge area, with cushions - once of which has a tarp over it - and a large screen that could only be described as a wall mounted television, but perfectly square. Shelves line the back wall of this area, and a grey-blue box sits on a lower shelf. Mook points to it. "Ah, wonderful!" Papyrus shuffles over, crouching to pick up the box and walking to the cushions. He brings the tarp covered one in front of another, and sits on the uncovered seat. "Alright, come sit, Mook. You shall be fluffy again in no time!"  
  
Mook sits down on the tarp covered cushion, and Papyrus opens the box, revealing several brushes, a comb, a cloth, and a smaller version of the Sterilizer from the mock kitchen. He pulls out the largest brush and begins brushing through Mook's hair floof, and it drains the sticky substance right onto the floor. Mook closes their eye, seemingly relaxing. As Papyrus brushes, the brush becomes clogged, and he wipes it down with the cloth. He hums softly as he works, no real melody, just notes.  
  
Once he's done with their hair, it's bouncy and poofy, no dripping to be seen. He huffs pridefully at his work, then goes to work on the tail. He combs it out first, wiping the tool down after, then uses the smaller brushes to poof and clean the curling tail. After he's done, he cleans all the tools and stuffs the cloth into the miniature Sterilizer. "All done! You look very fluffy and comfy now!" He assures, though Mook doesn't seem to need such assurances. They shift, turning halfway towards Papyrus before raising a hand.   
  
" **Thank.** "


	4. ENTRY NUMBER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER ONE  
>   
> I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A SUITABLE VESSEL FOR THE EXPERIMENTS  
>   
> THEY ARE SMALL, SO THE DOSAGE PLANS MUST BE MADE SMALLER  
>   
> I HAVE ALREADY MADE ARRANGEMENTS FOR THEM TO BE HOUSED IN THE LOWER LABS  
>   
> THEY SHALL BE TESTED TO PROPERLY ASSURE THEIR COMPATIBILITY WITH ALL MAGIC TYPES  
>   
> INCLUDING MY OWN  
>   
> I WILL SAVE THE KING AND QUEEN FROM DESPAIR  
>   
> I MUST  
>   
>   
> \- E N D L O G 

  
"G, are you sure about this? They don't seem to be very strong..." A small skeleton with glasses far too big for his face looks up at a taller monster as he speaks. There is an even smaller skeleton monster strapped to his back. "Yes, I am sure. Their physical and magical strength does not matter for our purpose, only the unique talent they possess; to mimic any type of magic presented to them, to varying degrees. Perhaps they have difficulty harnessing certain types, but as long as we can prove they can host any type of magic, our experiment can move on to the next stage."  
  
"If you say so... They look around Alph's age... Maybe they'll get along? She could use the friend." To this, G frowns. "Sans, we are not here to make friends with this monster. Our main objective is to prove the hypothesis I formed." Sans also frowns. Then G relents, sighing. "Fine. Before the experiments begin, I suppose you all may hang out with-" Sans was already over by the monster that they had been observing. G sighs, adjusting his glasses. "Children... I will never understand their spontaneous nature."  
  
Sans smiles once he's close enough to the other monster. He takes a good look at them. Blue, poofy hair... Green skin, colorful clothing, and a blue, poofy, curled tail. They were currently playing in the sand of the Brush, attempting to make some sort of sculpture. "Hey, I'm Sans!" He grins, the smile only getting bigger as the monster turns to him. They have one big eye, yellow sclera, red iris, with a cross shaped pupil. A button nose and a mouth with a distinguished tooth gap and rosy cheeks. They blink, then mimic the big smile that Sans is giving them. "Hey, I'm Sans!" They repeat. Sans blinks. "You're not Sans, I'm Sans!" The monster blinks back. "You're not Sans, I'm Sans!" Ah! Sans gets it. "My name is..." He trails off. The monster pauses. "Mocker!" Mocker. A fitting name. "Hi Mocker, I'm... well, I said my name, but this is my little brother Papyrus." He turns to show off the baby skeleton strapped to him. Papyrus makes grabby hands at the air, cooing at the sight of Mocker. "My little brother, Papyrus! Hi Papyrus! Sans!" Sans giggles. "You like to copy people a lot, huh."   
"I copy people a lot, huh."   
"Hehe." Sans snickers.  
"Hehe." Mocker snickers.  
  
This back and forth goes on until G walks over. "Sans, I see you have made a new friend. Tell me your name, little one." He gives a soft smile, calculated and precise. Mocker beams up at this tall monster. "Tell me your name, little one!" This makes G quirk a brow. "A mimicry monster. I see. Then my theories were right. Sans, what is your new friend's name?" Sans grins. "Mocker! They're really funny." Mocker thinks this is all great. "New friend! Really funny!" G chuckles softly. "Mocker, would you like to come with us for dinner? You are welcome, I'm sure Sans would love to play some more with you." Both Sans and Mocker look at G, Sans with a surprised look, then a worried one, and Mocker with glee. "Dinner! Play some more with Sans!" G nods, looking at Sans.  
  
"It's settled then. Bring your friend with you Sans. Let's go home."  
  
Sans is unsure about all this suddenly... But he does as he's told and they all walk back through the Brush to the Labs.


	5. Log 4 - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alph talks to Sans... sort of.

The first raps on the door don't get any answer. Alph wonders if she should give up. She tries again.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Sans's voice rings out from behind the door. Alph is about to reply to the reply when another comes. "Oh, you need my dishes, yeah. Aw man, that could've been a classic knock knock joke." A chuckle follows this, and some clinks before Sans opens the door, taking his hand off the latch to adjust his glasses. "Here you go, Alph. Tell Pap I'm sorry I ran out like that. You know how much he likes us all sitting down together. Just wasn't feeling up to it." He offers the dirty dishes with a practiced apologetic smile. The sincerity of the expression was something only Sans knew... Or at least that's what he thinks. Alph takes the dishes and opens her mouth, pauses, then speaks up.  
  
"Sans, plea-"  
"Alph. How many times have you tried to interrogate me like this?" His smile fades into an accusatory glare. Alph backs up as if it was a physical attack. "I-I-I'm not-"  
"I have nothing to talk about. Nothing about that has changed. I'm fine." Alph frowns at this. "Sans, me and Papyrus know that's not true! I don't get it, w-wh.... why are you so standoffish towards us when it comes to you?" To this, Sans raises a brow.  
  
:"Oh? You _know_? You know that there's something wrong? Then what is it, Alph? Tell me what's wrong with me then, because I'm interested in your theory. If you're right, and hey, you're smart, you might be, I'll talk. But I doubt you have any clue if anything is actually even wrong." He squints, holding the door latch again, ready to close it and the conversation he was having with the other monster. Alph thinks, then nods.  
  
"Your eyes."  
"My eyes?" He reaches up, as if checking if they were even still there. "... what about them, sure... They itch sometimes. But it's just a side effect of the glasses."   
"But if that was really what was bothering you so much, you'd have me make new lenses. So..." She blinks, having an epiphany...  
  
"You don't know what's wrong with you either, do you Sans?" The monster in question tenses up. "I'm... I'm right? I'm right. You... would always try to find ways to fix your problems, even if you did it on your own... but you haven't touched any of your equipment, they're all still on the shelves." She points behind Sans, to the office shelves she spoke about. "You don't know what to do and y-"  
  
"Stop." Alph does so, bravado fading and worry replacing it. "Sans I didn't-"  
"No. You're right. I don't know. And that scares me more than knowing. You caught me. Now just... leave me alone for a bit, alright? I just need to think. Sorry." The skeleton starts closing the door and Alph stares down at the ground in defeat.  
  
"But... we could help you..." No response, though her voice is so small, it'd be a wonder for Sans to have heard it.


	6. Log 5 - Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans apologizes. It's ok.

A now fluffy Mook sits on a tarp covered couch. They stare blankly at the television. Do they find enjoyment in it?  
  
  
  
  
The sound of Alph settling the dishes Sans gave her makes Papyrus perk up, torn from the droll of a news reporter. He glances at Mook and gives them a bright smile before standing. "Stay here, Mook! I shall return with snacks, and possibly the others in tow!" Mook doesn't give any indication that they have heard what Papyrus had said, but he nods as if they did. He heads over to the pseudo kitchen and finds Alph slowly washing the dishes. He hums, then rounds her, shutting the tap off carefully. "Alph, you do not need to wash his dishes! He can come do that himself since he is being so rude." Alph watches the water come to a stop and then turns to the tall skeleton. She has so many things to say, but her mouth won't keep up, she knows this, so she takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment, then exhales.

"Papyrus... I talked to Sans." She starts. Taking her hands off the dish she holds, she steeples claws together. "I talked to him. And... and he said that... He said that he didn't know what was wrong with him. That it makes him scared. I... I wanted to tell him that we could help but I couldn't speak loud enough and-" Papyrus puts a gloved hand on Alph's head.  
  
"Dear Alph, you did not have to accost Sans at his doorway for that! I already knew this much!" He smiles. "I believe Sans thinks I am denser than I am, and yes, I have my struggles with some cues but! He is family, my only brother no less! I hope I should know him enough to see when he's confused! Though my early days are hazy, I seem to recall him always being worried about everyone else, worried about somehow burdening everyone with his issues! I have tried many times to tell him that he is no such burden, but he does not listen." He lets out a short sigh. "I always worry that perhaps I am not saying the words he needs to hear. But that will not stop me from saying as many words as my soul can muster!" His slight worry turns back into enthusiasm, and he pats Alph on the back. "But I trust Sans! I trust that one day he will open up and then we will be there to help him! Until then we cannot force him to do so." Alph sniffles, wringing her hands a bit. "I see. I s...suppose you're right. I just feel like I said... I said something wrong, he looked so mad at me."   
  
To this, the taller monster shakes his head. "Sans will just have to apologize if he was rude to you! No amount of unknown illness or foul mood justifies harming a friend! I will have him help prepare tomorrow's dinner as suitable compensation!" Though his words are serious, his tone is chipper and his smile is confident and infectious, leading Alph to smile as well.  
  
"That so? Didn't think you'd want me in the kitchen after I burnt toast." The softer voice of Sans broke the short silence in the room, and he stands in the doorframe of the kitchen with a smile. "Sans! If you had been eavesdropping, then you should have let us know! Then I would have surprised you with your retribution!" The smaller skeleton chuckles. "Awh, my bad. But uh." He turns his gaze to Alph, scratching his cheek. "He's right. I... shouldn't have been so rough with you. I'm sorry, Alph." Nervously, the lizard shuffles her feet. " It's... It's ok, thank you...I mean- I forgive, forgive you." She rubs her eyes, then adjusts her glasses. "Then does that mean you'll-"   
"Join us for snacks with Mook! Yes, he will, and then before bed he will clean everything up and help me prepare things!" He winks at Alph, giving another pat on the back before turning to rummage in the cabinets. He grabs a few bags, and turns back to Alph. "Grab the blue pitcher please!" She nods, a bit confused but overall compliant in this route of action. Sans sighs, shaking his head to himself as the two fumble with snacks and drinks.   
  
"I'll grab the cups."


	7. Log 6 - Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans cleans up. Something goes wrong.

After shuffling themselves back to the living room, they're all very relieved to find Mook right where they left them.

Sans carries a stack of four plastic glasses with him, a slight grin on his features. Not the practiced comedian beam he used to tote, but false nonetheless. He had overheard most of the conversation about him, and he began to wonder just how much Papyrus knew. Did he remember? No... Sans had done several tests to determine that but none of them came up positive. Unless... Papyrus was lying to him just as much as he was. The though makes his soul sink, and he barely notices Papyrus had set things down and turned to him before he speaks up.

"Alright Sans, hand over those glasses! Do not think I have not forgotten your retribution!" He is stern in words and expression, but lighthearted in tone. "You have to clean up! I brushed Mook, so you'll have to put the tarp in the Sterilizer! Your dishes are unclean as well, so please take care of them!" Once the taller carefully takes the cups from him, Sans starts to speak, but is quickly cut off by the other. "Ah-ah! Less talk, more cleaning! The quicker you finish, the more TV time we will all have together! And don't laze about just to weasel your way out of this!" He smiles bright, turning to take the stack apart and fill them with juice. Sans can't argue with that first part, so he just shrugs and turns around to grab the messy tarp and heft it up. He checks if the cushion beneath is dirtied, but sees nothing on it, so heads to the larger Sterilizer, right next to the combo washer-dryer Alph had made for them. No... Alph didn't make this. They'd... found it? He stares at the machinery, a dull pain seeping into his skull. They've had that forever, Alph couldn't have... 

He shakes his head, holding the tarp in one hand, free hand coming up to his forehead. He can't think about something he can't remember. He needs to clean... He shoves the tarp into the Sterilizer and presses the buttons for it to start working. The buzz and whirring only serves to spike the pain of the incoming migraine. He wobbles, leaning on the machine. His head hurt so strongly, like something was trying to claw its way out of it. The pain shifted, moving to his left eye. It burned! It itched! He knocks his glasses off with his palm, rubbing at his socket as if to rub away the pain. The signs had all been there today. He knew this would happen.

Sans would occasionally have flare-ups in his magic. He wasn't sure why, but he was convinced it was karma for something. Something he half remembers. Soon, the pain worsens, the burning too. His body feels extremely heavy. He tries to push himself off the machine but his hand slips and he ends up smacking his head on the cold machine. He sees stars... no, that's not right. Stars don't exist in the Underground. He couldn't be seeing stars. He's just seeing lights. His hearing is full of ringing and he barely catches Papyrus call out to him, once... Twice... Three times, the third accompanied by Alph's own worried gasp.   
  
Then it goes dark.


	8. ENTRY NUMBER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER TWO  
>   
> THE VESSEL HAS STAYED WITHIN THE LABS AS ASKED  
>   
> NO SIGNS OF ATTEMPTED ESCAPE  
>   
> TODAY IS THE DAY I PERFORM CHECK UPS ON SANS AND PAPYRUS  
>   
> I WILL BE INTEGRATING THE VESSEL IN THESE CHECK UPS FROM NOW ON  
>   
> MAINTAINING A SENSE OF NORMALCY WHILE FURTHERING MY RESEARCH IS THE BEST WAY TO ENSURE OPTIMAL RESULTS  
>   
> SANS DISAGREES  
>   
> HE IS FAR TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF MY WORK  
>   
> MY MISSION  
>   
> I SHALL PROCEED   
>   
> I MUST  
>   
>   
>   
> \- E N D L O G 

"Sans, Papyrus, Mocker, Alph, please come here!" Closing the log system, an extra hand whisks the tablet he had entered in on to his office, where it enters it into the main system. The doctor was standing in front of the elevator that led to the Lower Labs, waiting patiently with a practiced, warm smile. The clamoring of four pairs of feet are his cue to brighten the smile slightly. The four pairs of footsteps stop in front of the tallest monster there, and their owners look up at the cloak wearing skeleton. "It is check up day, so we will spend the night in the Lower Labs. Please go and grab anything you want to take down there with you." And with that, two of the monsters are gone. A lizard and a cyclops are left.  
  
"All my n-no-notes, notes, they're already downstairs." The lizard lightly wrings their hands before pushing up round glasses to fit properly on their snout. The doctor nods. "Yes, that's good, Alph. It's best not to bring such important documents up here. They could easily get lost or damaged. That's very smart of you." To this, Alph nods rapidly, unable to form the words she wants to use to thank the doctor for the praise. "Documents lost?" The cyclops monster blinks their eye as they try to wrap their head around lost documents."   
"Yes, that's right Mocker. If the documents get lost, we can't read them anymore. That's why you all aren't allowed in my office. Too many documents to be lost."   
"Lost documents bad! Check up?" A curious monster, though that could be said for any young monster, especially one that learns from mimicry. Gaster nods slowly. Mocker mirrors this movement. "I must do check ups on Sans and Papyrus every so often to be sure that they are healthy. It wouldn't be good if they were to get hurt or sick, yes?" Mocker nods more enthusiastically this time, then pauses, and smiles.  
  
"Mocker too! Mocker too? Check up Mocker too?" Ah, there it was. It was certainly simple to get Mocker involved with anything the brothers did, but he can't help but smirk internally at how smoothly it had gone. "Yes, Mocker, you can get a check up too. It'll be your first, so we will do it thoroughly." Mocker thinks this is just wonderful, and when Sans and Papyrus run back with packs and a plush in tow, they are eager to tell the news.   
  
"Mocker get check up too, Sans! Check up too!" Papyrus, who was about half the size of Sans, beams. "Check up! Check up!" He stretches, a plush monster of some kind in his hand. Sans looks to Gaster, expression somewhere between confusion and fear. Gaster only smiles back. "Come now, all of you, it's just about time for Papyrus to take a nap, and I'd like to get his check up done before he sleeps." He presses the call button on the wall next to the elevator and a low whirring sound resonates from somewhere below them.  
  
They wait in silence, then a small series of beeps signals the carts arrival, and the doors slide open with a low clunk. Gaster ushers everyone in, and joins them, pressing a button on a side panel, sending them into the Lower Labs. It takes around two minutes for them to slow to a stop, then the doors open to reveal a palette of green and grey, lit by stark white lights lining the ceilings. The doctor steps out, noting the slight distrust in the expression Sans gives him as he turns around. "Do not wander, it is easy to get lost down here." The four small monsters nod, Mocker and Papyrus the most enthusiastic about it, and they all follow the taller monster.

They walk a long hallway, sounds of buzzing lights and running computers filling the silence between footfalls. After a small trek, Gaster stops and places a hand on a scanner, cuing the doorway next to the panel to slide open vertically. The room inside contains a computer, an operation table, shelves full of equipment, and several chairs. The monsters file in, and Gaster gently lifts Papyrus onto the table. The small skeleton kicks his feet, setting his plush toy next to him and watching the tall monster move around. Alph meanwhile, goes to a shelf and grabs her notepad, shuffling back over to Gaster's side. Sans sticks by Mocker and frowns, to which Mocker frowns back. "Sans ok?"  
  
He perks up, smiling, albeit apologetically. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little tired." Mocker tilts their head. "Sans sleepy. Sleepy sleepy Sans." They giggle, but stop as a bright spotlight is turned on over the table. They look over as Gaster begins his work. First, he has Papyrus lift his shirt, and he grabs a stethoscope, placing it against the small sternum. A small but bright soul beats behind small ribs, white with a light tint of orange. Gaster speaks lowly, quickly, but Alph writes along as if the words were being spoken slow and steady. After checking his chest, he checks the small sockets in the skeleton's skull, using a flashlight to look inside and seeing if any magic buildup had occurred. Once everything seemed clear, he lifts Papyrus and sets him on the ground, handing him the stuffed toy and smiling. "You're just fine, Papyrus." Papyrus runs over to Sans excitedly. "Just fine, brother!" He gives a thumbs up. Sans smiles, nodding. "That's good, Paps, good for you!"   
  
Sans is next on the table, and Mocker was eager to have their own turn. It seemed fun! Sans lifts his shirt without being asked to, giving Gaster a disdainful look. Gaster ignores this and places the stethoscope onto his sternum. Sans, being bigger than Papyrus, had a slightly larger soul, but his was devoid of any hue, as white as the blaring lights. Gaster sighs, noting this to Alph, mentioning 'low magic adhesion' and other things spoken too fast and low for anyone but Alph to catch. Sans removes his glasses when Gaster comes over with the flashlight, looking longer into his left eye socket. Sighing, the doctor clicks off the flashlight and adjusts his own glasses.  
  
"Same as always, Sans. I am not sure what to do to help your magic adhere to your soul properly... But you are healthy besides that. Do stop rubbing your eye so much, I can tell it's irritated." Sans puts his glasses on and slides off the table. "All good, you guys." He heads to Mocker and Papyrus, giving them a thumbs up which he gets back twofold. "Mocker, it's your turn now. Come sit on the table." They grin, hurrying over and pulling themselves up onto the cold slab of a table. The doctor gives them a smile. "Alright, lift your shirt please." Mocker doesn't see the point at first, since they aren't made of bones, but they lift the fabric anyway.  
  
The doctor blinks. This wasn't what he had expected. In place of bones, or even a solid chest, there was a clean oval in Mockers torso, from their collar to their hips. Nothing was in the hole, not even their soul. He relays this to Alph, who nearly stops writing to look for herself. Such a strange vessel he had found. "Mocker... Do you know where your soul is?" He wasn't sure if he was expecting an answer, but it does come. "Mocker soul is in Mocker's head!" The head. Gaster hums to himself and places the stethoscope onto Mocker's forehead, and sure enough, magic pulses into the device. "A healthy soul, but strangely absent of any distinct aura. Possibly why they have the ability to mimic magic." This line is said much more clearly, but more words are said soon after that are nearly inaudible. After testing Mocker's visual and nervous reflexes, Gaster stands back. "You are very interesting, Mocker. But you seem healthy, so there is nothing to worry about."   
"Nothing to worry about!" Mocker hops off the table and moves back over to the brothers, the youngest of which is yawning. "Nothing to worry about!" The cyclops gives a thumbs up. Sans smiles, though it's full of worry and fear. "That's good, Mocker! I'm glad."  
  
"Alright, everyone, it seems Papyrus is going to take his nap now, you may get the cots out, but do not wander too much. I will be in my Lower office entering data and running tests." Gaster smiles, and it is sickeningly warm. "Take care, you four." He leaves the room soon after this sentiment, and Sans watches him with a equally as fake and warm smile.  
  
He learned from the best, after all.


	9. Log 7 - Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up. He's alright. Papyrus disagrees.

It only takes Sans about an hour to open his sockets, but to Papyrus and Alph, that hour feels like a million.  
  
  


He barely has enough time to blink the fog out of his head and vision before he's pulled up for a hug by Papyrus. "Sans, I am so, so relieved to see you awaken! I was incredibly worried about you! You were taking so long with the dishes and so I got up to come and check on you, but then I heard a thud, and when I rounded the corner, you were blacking out! I am lucky I have such long legs and fast reflexes... I cannot imagine what could have become you if I did not catch you in time before you hit the floor!" Alph frets a little at the movement. "Ah, Papyrus... be careful with moving... moving him, you may exacerbate the injury..." To this, Papyrus blinks, looks at Sans, and proceeds to try and get him to lie back down. "I see, well we don't want that! Sans, go ahead and rest, you do not have to worry about the rest of the chores. I hate to say it but I shall finish them for you, since you are injured. Alph will take Mook for a proper walk in the meantime!" He smiles down at his brother. Alph, obviously having heard nothing of this plan, stammers. "M-me... me? I... I suppose I-"  
  
"Alph doesn't have to do that, taking Mook outside is my job. Though you finishing my chores for me sounds like a good plan." He grins. "I'm fine, you two. Look, I'm talking and moving," He flexes his gloved fingers to emphasize the latter. "... See? Plus, my head doesn't even hurt, so I couldn't have hit it that hard." Alph chimes up. "Ah, well, actually... Actually when we found you, you had a... a very bad bruise on your forehead. But as we sat here with you, it went down, and by the time you w-w...woke up. By that time, it was already gone." Sans looks to Papyrus, who nods, letting him know that Alph was indeed correct. "Ah," He starts, eyelights snapping off. " I see. Hah. I... well if you say it was that bad, then I guess I'll stay in. But... Alph, you don't need to go with Mook... We could all just stay in today..." He grins, almost pleading.  
  
Papyrus hums. "Ah, I suppose we do need to finish the movies. Fine. But if you feel unwell, please, Sans. Tell us. If you let an injury like that get worse, who knows what could happen to you!" He smiles a similar smile to Sans, and then offers to help him up. Sans declines this offer, pushing himself up despite Alph adding fretting hands to stop him. "I'm _fine_. Please. I can handle a bump to the head. You said it yourself, right? The bruise is gone. So it's okay. I'm okay. Let's get back to Mook... I bet they ate all the snacks already." He chuckles, but the sound is harsh and forced.  
  
He wasn't really fooling either of the others with that one.


	10. Log 8 - Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches a movie. This is fine.

It doesn't take the three too long to rejoin Mook after Sans stands up. But even if it took longer than that hour, Mook wouldn't have moved, or resumed the movie. They didn't even eat anymore of the snacks.  
  
  
  
  


They stayed in place, holding the bucket of snacks and staring blankly at the television screen. The image glitched slightly, though it stayed paused despite the flickers and shifts. The frame that the movie had been paused on had an actor in the background, and their face shifted the most. New expressions, anger, sadness, glee, fear. It was a show all on its own, and yet no true progress was occurring. More and more the face shifts, until it bears a wide, empty mouthed grin. The mouth melts and merges with the darkness around the face, melding into a mess of dark pixels on the screen. Mook blinks, watching this spot until-

"Mook! We are back! Sans hit his head but he _seems_ to be alright now, so we can watch the movie together!" Papyrus calls out, walking over and smiling at the couch-dweller. Mook blinks, turning to Papyrus and setting the bucket to the side and raising their hands. " **Strange. Face. Movie.** " Papyrus is the one to blink this time, and he glances at the television. The image was clear and without movement. Not a flicker or shift to be seen. "A strange face? Hm!" He moves over, leaving Sans to glance at Mook. "What... what kind of strange face, Mook?" He adjusts his glasses, curious, but not entirely invested in this line of thought. " **Smile. Darkness.** " Sans can feel his soul skip too many beats to be healthy. He looks to Papyrus, who has now been joined by Alph. They both study the screen, and Papyrus stands up straight after a while of careful discernment.   
  
"I see no signs of any strange faces! I suppose the actors may be making some odd mouth motions in this particular frame, but nothing to worry over, dear Mook!" He turns and smiles, but notices Sans looking worried... More worried than usual. Something was wrong. "Sans, what sort of face did Mook say it was? Usually you relay such info to us if we are not looking when they speak!" Sans hesitates. "Ah, they saw some... dead pixels, that's all. Maybe it fixed itself suddenly. It is an old model of television." Papyrus stares at Sans for a while, squinting. He then looks at Mook. "Is this true? You only saw some dark things?" Mook nods slowly. Logically, this would be correct. The movie was paused. Logically there could be no grinning face over the actor's own. Logically, there was nothing there. Mook was very good at logic puzzles. Papyrus and them would do them all the time to pass the hours. Sans would often write their results down. They would ask why, and Sans would say it's for records.   
  
"Alright, well, I shall check the TV later then! For now, let us hope nothing goes awry while we finish this movie! Oh, Sans, would you like me to rewind it? You missed some of the beginning." Sans smiles, shaking his head. "No, I'm good, Paps. You can fill me in as things happen." Papyrus seems elated at this plan of action, and sits on the couch, picking the bucket of snacks up and nodding. "I shall! It is an interesting tale so far, and I am sure Alph will be happy to tell you about the conspiracy we have about the main character!"  
  
Alph certainly dislikes being put on the spot like this, but she does enjoy debating the ulterior motives of romantic interests.


	11. Log 9 - Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to bed. Mook talks with Sans.

Sans always seemed to thrive in the later hours of the day. It was as if his mood got better the longer he was awake.  
  
  
  
  
Papyrus always noticed this, but he could never understand why. Even if he'd asked Sans before, he doesn't remember getting a clear answer. Then again, when it came to Sans and his personal things, Papyrus had come to learn to never expect a straight answer. Always running around with words and even just running away... It was stressful, but Papyrus trusted his brother, trusted him to open up before it was too late. No sense in forcing things and making Sans completely unwilling to cooperate... After all, he _did_ tell him and Alph things occasionally. Papyrus hums in acknowledgement of his own thoughts before focusing on the end of the movie.   
  
"Ah, you were indeed right, Alph. A shame that the twist villain was not revealed to be a secret third romance option for the main role. I think they would have been wonderful together in a lovely redemption arc!" He feigns intense disappointment, but grins again when Alph snickers. "I agree. It... It would have been much better than the obvious route... route of 'Hero becomes lover'. What do you... do you think S-Sans?" She turns to the smaller skeleton, who snorts. "I dunno about this shipping stuff but the friend sure had some funny jokes. Heheh, Car-amel. What a card." He snickers along with the other three before turning his attention to Mook, who was, as usual, silent.  
  
"Mook, did you like the movie?" His tone softens slightly, but doesn't become condescending. Mook blinks, turning to Sans and nodding before raising a hand. " **Funny. Happy.** " This gets a warmer smile from the smaller of the skeletons. "Good! Always good to enjoy a movie. But man, it's getting kind of late isn't it? Wouldn't want to sleep in too late, we'd miss your early walk." He pushes himself off of the couch, stretching and letting stiff bones creak. Papyrus huffs. "You just want to go to sleep, don't use Mook's activities to hide it!" He hums afterwards. "However, I agree that rest is the best medicine, even if you look and sound alright. It has been a strange day, so I vote to rest as well. Any objections?" Alph shakes her head, also getting off of the couch. "I need to... check on something f-fir...first, but I'll be in my room...after." She gives a tired smile before waving goodbye to Mook and shuffling off.  
  
"Hm! I hope whatever she is checking on is in working condition! I will take these snack bags and the bucket into the kitchen. Sans, I assume you're going to take Mook to your room?" The taller gathers up the trash and peers over at Sans, who was helping Mook off the tarp on the couch. "Yeah, my job, after all, Paps. You go ahead and clean up and I'll get us to bed." He starts walking off with Mook before pausing. "...Good night, bro."  
  
"Good night Sans! I hope you and Mook rest well! I know I will be having only wonderful dreams!" He waves the two of them off and continues his clean up duties.   
Sans and Mook walk for a moment before the cyclops stops, moving their hands in front of Sans to get his attention. "Mm? What's up, Mook?"  
" **Darkness. Smile. Familiar.** " The smile on the skeleton's face falters. "There wasn't anything there, Mook, no one else saw it... I'll have Alph check the TV tomorrow, alright?"   
" **Saw. True. Sans. Speaks. False.** "   
"You're saying I'm lying? Papyrus looked, he didn't see it, Mook. No one did. How could I be lying?" He looks hurt. Mook lowers their hands... then raises them again.  
" **Smile. Darkness. True. Saw. Familiar. Please.** " Sans looks away. "Mook, I don't... I don't know what to tell you, I really didn't see anything. Look, how about I check the TV with Alph after our walk, okay? If it's really bothering you this much... I don't want to miss something important. Okay?" He smiles apologetically, hoping this would calm the other's woes. It does, as Mook nods and lowers their hands after a moment of consideration. "Thank you... I'll be sure to double check. Now, let's go to bed."  
  
Heading up the stairs, the two are silent for the rest of the trip to their room.


	12. ENTRY NUMBER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Memories.

> ENTRY NUMBER THREE  
>   
> TODAY IS THE VESSEL'S FIRST TEST  
>   
> I WILL HAVE THEM MIMIC PAPYRUS'S MAGIC  
>   
> SANS IS STILL HAVING DIFFICULTIES USING HIS SPECIALIZED MAGIC, SO I WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO HAVE HIM USE HIS  
>   
> PAPYRUS AND THE VESSEL SEEM TO GET ALONG WELL  
>   
> I WILL NOTE THIS AND SPECULATE ON PERSONAL BONDS AND THE CLARITY OF THE MIMICRY  
>   
> I WILL USE THIS INFORMATION TO ITS FULLEST POTENTIAL  
>   
> I MUST  
>   
>   
> \- END LOG

  
Five monsters of varying size stand in a large, empty field, walled off by cooled magma and safe from any risk of falling. This area of the Brush wasn't known as much. A training ground at most and at its least, just that. An empty field. Not many monsters traveled this far into the Brush, so training sessions could be held without much care of crossfire. This was precisely the reason the Doctor would often bring Alph, Papyrus, and Sans here, though the newest addition would soon learn the ins and outs of the enclosure.  
  
"And blue means stop!" The cheery voice of a scarfed skeleton rings out, ending a long explanation about colored attacks. The audience in question nods. "Blue means stop. You can blue, Pap Pap?" The bright-eyed cyclops blinks, endlessly curious to the color based capabilities of their friend. "Yes, Mocker, indeed I can! I am the best at my special attack as well! Once Father is ready, I shall be pleased to show you!" A tooth not yet grown all the way makes Papyrus's voice slightly wispy, but his confidence all but drowns the soft nuance out.   
  
Hearing himself addressed, the Doctor hums. "Yes, I am ready, Alph, be sure to only turn the machine on when his special attack is summoned." The small lizard nods, adjusting her glasses and putting a ready hand on a knob. Papyrus summons a long bone, duplicating it into a circle around himself. He flicks his wrist up to the ceiling, and the bones shoot up, lodging themselves into the cooled rock. The skeleton looks proud, clenching his held up fist and wrenching the bones out of the rock above and molding them into a large, feral looking skull. Orange, piercing rings form in it's sockets, and Alph turns the knob, a string of beeps ringing out under the hum of the floating skull. The Doctor summons a small, circular target against the far wall, and the skull's jaw creaks open with an otherworldly noise. "Shoot." He says, and no more than a second after, a long, loud, and sharp noise fills the enclosure as orangish-white magic vaporizes the target. The skull vanishes into a cloud of sparkling fog soon after.  
  
Papyrus grins, turning to the Doctor. "What was my score!" He beams, excited. Alph studies a gauge on the machine after turning the knob back to neutral and smiles. "101.3 again. V.. very consistant."   
"Consistancy is good, yes?" To this, the Doctor nods. But then he turns his attention to Mocker. "Mocker. Can you do what Papyrus just did? Your attack does not need to be as extravagent, but I would like to see if you could copy the last part." His tone is sweet, but seemingly genuine. Mocker makes fists with their hands, opening and closing them.  
  
"Mocker try!"  
They take a deep breath. Copy Papyrus. Papyrus's attack looked so cool. It started with bones, bones like what he was made of. Bones that Mocker didn't have. But they knew what they looked like. What they acted like. Bones. Bones and bones and more bones began to form around the cyclops, more than what Papyrus had demonstrated with. Bones. Another deep breath, before they mirror the gesture Papyrus had made, sending magic bones into the ceiling. Only a few stuck, the rest clattered off the surface and vanished. Mocker pulls them down, remembering the large skull. Such big eyes! Everyone else had two eyes, they only had one. The Doctor is pleasantly surprised with the one eyed skull forming in front of him. He summons a target.  
  
"Shoot."  
The noise the skull makes as it fires is loud. Louder than the skull Papyrus had made. Longer, as well, as if it didn't quite have a handle on how to stop the purple magic from flowing out of them. Purple. The Doctors eyes widen at this. It is at this moment that he knew, this monster was the one. The one that he'd been looking for. The perfect vessel for something great.  
Soon enough, the skull ceases its attack, and vanishes into shimmering fog. Alph's small voice murmurs out a "300 even." Papyrus gasps. "Mocker you are just as strong as Father is! You _must_ teach me your ways!" He grabs their hands and beams, earning a mirrored grin from Mocker. "Mocker strong! Teach Mocker more!" They both giggle.  
  
And even though he was not invited to this session, Sans watches from around the corner, full of worry. Full of fear.


	13. Log 10 - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans puts Mook to bed. He stays up.

Sans is the one to open the door to the bedroom. Mook shouldn't have to use their hands more than necessary, he thinks.  
  
  
  
  
Their room was unlit, most of the rooms in the Upper Labs were like this. It was to save power, Sans would often say. The dangers of the Core having a meltdown or losing power... He couldn't bear to think of what could happen in such a disaster. The unlit rooms had recepticles in the walls, spots to push magic into. These spots would light up as monster magic flowed in, and they only needed enough for a good attack or two to work. Alph could have never built such things. Sans knows who built them, but his cover up is that the building was built that way by whoever made it.   
  
That... wasn't too big a lie. Not as big as the others he lives daily.  
  
He presses his gloved palm into the wall socket, white lights lining the walls turning on, dim, but enough to see where feet would fall. Mook slides past him, heading towards a bed covered in multiple layers of tarp. Sans rubs his face, then stretches. "Alrighty, Mook. You go ahead and get some Zs, I'm gonna do my thing at my desk. Send a hand if I'm writing too loud or something." He smiles, genuine and warm. Mook turns to him, blinking. They raise their hands. " **Sans.** **Head** **. Hurt.** " They tilt their head slowly, as if to emphasize that they were asking a question, not stating a fact. "Ah, yeah, I bumped my head a bit. But see, there's no scar or bruise, so I should be alright. I won't be sleeping for a while, so it should be alright." Ah... He's unsure if Mook was being concerned or simply asking a simple question, but he attempted to explain any worry away out of reflex. Though, the lowering of Mook's hands makes him think that they were worried. A part of him hopes they were. The rest of him hopes they never worry.   
  
Before turning back to their covered bed, Mook raises their hands once more, which nearly makes Sans fret. But he realizes what this is and smiles. " **Good Night.** " They close their eye for longer than a blink, then open it back up. Sans signs back, also saying his reply. "Good night, Mook." He shuffles over to his desk, sat in front of his own bed on the opposite side of the bedroom. He wonders if Mook dreams. If so... He hopes they have good ones. Stars know he certainly doesn't. He listens to the shuffling of tarp before sitting down in the cushioned seat awaiting him at his desk.   
  
Papers were stacked, though some were strewn about, as if trying to physically align certain lines of text on them. One such line read _Yet it seems the sleepless would desperat-ly misrepresent Core habits_. Sans didn't know why he did this, this little ritual of his every time he retired to bed, but recomposing his own notes into some sort of poetry felt endlessly cathartic. Moreso than simply writing it out himself. It felt empowering, as if he was taking things and making something new from them. This thought makes a knot tighten inside of him. Not like that. Nothing like _that_. He would never be like _that_.  
  
Atleast... That's what he hoped. And as Mook fell asleep, Sans continued to hope, and make, and change.


	14. Log 11 - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook has a dream.

Mook didn't understand why dreams happened. They asked everyone they knew why they did, but never got a satisfying answer.  
  
  
  
But even though they're unsatisfied, they dream. It's cold and dark in their dreams, whisps of foggy memories and trails of unspoken words. A somber voidscape, whites and greys, and yet they stood out somehow, like plaid against matte black. No ups, no downs, not a shred of directional awareness to be found. But they float, they fly, they're free. They are colorful. Like nothing they've ever seen before. Color in a drab world. Could this void even be considered a world?  
  
What defined a world? Did there need to be a ground? A sky? There was no sky in the Underground. No sky for a monster. Did that mean monsters did not live in a world? Sans would always tell Mook stories about the sky. It existed, but they just couldn't see it. Did the sky merely existing matter if they could not see it? If one cannot see something, did it exist? Was there a sky here they could not see? A ground they could not reach? 

What would it be like to see something that has always been there, just out of sight? Hold something that had been out of reach? Hear what once was just barely out of range? So many possibilities. Would that sky be the same sky in the stories? Blue and black and red and orange, changing itself with time and holding the stars and moon and sun? Surely this storied sky would be magnificent to witness. But what if they were only stories? Sans had never been to the sky. He doesn't know what it really looks like. It could be grey and white, like Mook. The sky could be just like Mook. But not the Mook that they are now. They are colorful. Colors that blend and merge and blur into something that they can't comprehend. They are only sure it is themself because of the holes in their palms. It must be them, no other monster they know has such attributes.  
  
They wonder. Is the ground under a sky soft? Warm? Would one sink into it, just like in the Marsh? Or would it burn you into nothingness, like in Hotland? This is how most of Mook's dreams are; floating in an endless, colorless void, a mess of colors in nothingness, thinking. Asking. Being. Was Mook alive? What made a monster alive? A soul? A voice? Dreams? Maybe all a monster needed to be alive was dreams. Mook had dreams. Mook was alive.   
  
  
And in Mook's dreams, they were whole.


	15. Log 12 - Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook wanders.

Mook was always very good at maintaining a continuous sleep, so it came as a surprise when they opened their eye to silent darkness. No one was awake.  
  
  
  
Sans had retired long ago, papers lined up to form morbid poetry scattered across his desk. Mook never looked, they were asked not to. But tonight, Mook was going to do something else that Sans asked them never to do.

They sit up, sliding off their covered mattress and come to a stand. They peer over at Sans. He'd fallen asleep face down, not even tucked in. Mook had never seen Sans asleep. They wonder if he always fell asleep this way. Though, that didn't matter. Right now, they just wondered if he was a heavy sleeper. Even then, it wouldn't matter much. Mook didn't really make much noise when they walked, so footfalls shouldn't wake the skeleton. The real problem was the closed door.

They make their way over to it, slowly raising a hand to grasp it. No movement. Was Sans even sleeping? How could they tell? They could only turn the doorknob and listen. The knob clicks into place, and the door creaks ever so slightly before opening smoothly. The hall was dark. Everyone was still asleep. They don't bother closing the door on their way out. That was someone else's job and they were asleep at the moment. 

They make their way down the hall, making sure to listen carefully for anyone stirring at whatever hour this was. Though it was dark, they managed well enough, having memorized the layout of the Upper Lab very well. Their destination was the elevator. It was off limits, according to Sans. It might break down, so no one was to try to ride it. Mook was about to test this theory. Something inside of them told them that this was not true, that something was at the other end of an elevator trip. They'd never felt so strongly before, it was almost worrying. Almost.

They make it to the door , a hand scanner sat next to the frame. They put their hand up to the grid and it flashes a white light as it scans. It chugs, pauses, then the door opens. Mook steps into the box and picks the button at the bottom of the pair on the inside. The door shutters closed and the whirr of machinery rings out into the dark as they descend. It was a long ride, and Mook had begun to worry that perhaps the elevator was malfunctioning, but soon enough, the rumble came to a halt, and a small chime echoed into the enclosure as the door opens into greys and fog and dust. Mook takes the first step in.  
  
  
Sans wakes up to the sound of the elevator descending. He knows he's too late.


	16. ENTRY NUMBER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER FOUR  
>   
> THE VESSEL'S TRAINING IS GOING WELL  
>   
> THE ONLY ISSUE I HAVE FOUND SO FAR IS THE INABILITY TO MIMIC MY OWN MAGIC  
>   
> THEIR SOUL RESISTS THE FREQUENCY MY MAGIC RESONATES AT  
>   
> I WILL ATTEMPT TO EMULATE THIS FREQUENCY USING BOTH SANS AND PAPYRUS  
>   
> SANS HAS GROWN DISTANT FROM ME AS OF LATE  
>   
> HE CONTINUES TO STAY NAIVE AND IGNORANT TO THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS EXPERIMENT  
>   
> I AM GOING TO SHOW HIM THAT WHAT I AM DOING WILL SAVE US ALL  
>   
> I WILL SAVE US ALL  
>   
> I MUST  
>   
>   
> -END LOG

When the long walk home from the Dump turns into an even longer one, Sans begins to get defensively curious. "Where're you takin' us, G? Thought we were going straight home after this." Papyrus chimes in. "Father, I do wish to show Alph our finds! She has been working far too hard lately and I'd be remiss to hold out on this little surprise..." Soon after, Mocker has their own words to say. "You really think she'll like this? Mocker's is all soggy and ruined like." Sans looks to his little brother... who was not sho little anymore, standing eye level with both him and Mocker. He takes a moment to wallow in the fact that he'd stopped growing himself some time ago. A growth stunt, caused by the lack of adhering, stable magic in his body. He wondered if he'd be the shortest forever. This train of thought was interrupted by the leader of the march stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Yes, I know you all wish to go home, but I would like to show you three something." Papyrus tilts his head in a gesture that Mocker mirrors. "Shouldn't we get Alph then?" The cyclops blinks. "No, this is just for you three. Something special." Both Papyrus and Mocker get excited at the notion of something special for them. Sans only gets a twisting feeling inside of his bones. Something inexplicable, but vivid. It's so strong, that it somehow manifests in his expression, as the Doctor tilts his head in a similar manner as the other two curious monsters. "What is the matter, Sans? Are you feeling unwell? We can go home if you are truly not feeling up to this right now." Mocker and Papyrus turn to Sans, both worried and slightly hopeful that perhaps the skeleton was only remembering a funny taste or smell. It feels incredibly piercing, and Sans can't place exactly why.   
  
"No, I'm fine. Just thought of something really gross. Show us the thing already, G." The tallest monster considers this, then walks forward, kneeling and moving some dirt out of the way. The curious pair peer over, and gasp in awe as a small blue sprout peeks back at them from the dry ground of the Brush. "An echo flower! How is it managing to grow here?" Papyrus moves to get a better look, and Mocker follows close by. Sans is taken aback. "Did... you grow this here?" The Doctor's smile is on the very edge of being smug. "I did. I wanted to show you all this, to have you learn that... even in the harshest conditions, with enough care, a miracle can happen." Sans hesitates, but ends up going to take a look alongside the others. The soft blue glow was undeniable. It was small, only just starting to grow, but if it kept growing... Papyrus laughs. "Mocker, this flower is a lot like you! We haven't gone that deep into Waterfall with you yet but there is a wonderful field of these flowers, and they repeat whatever you say to them!" Mocker huffs. "Mocker doesn't repeat a lot anymore, Mocker has got good at speaking!" Papyrus nods, beaming. "You're absolutely right! Maybe you can teach this flower to talk too, yes?" They both laugh at what seemed to be an inside joke. Sans doesn't laugh. Something was wrong. Even at this stage, the sprout should be making murmurs. But no sound was coming out. Not a whisper, nor a mumble. Nothing until-  
  
" _Up_."  
  
Sans looks up just in time to see a stalactite hurdling towards them all. "Move!!" Sans grabs the two, using his magic to warp them out of the landing radius of the sharp rock, just before it lands, crumbling to pieces and scattering rock and sand everywhere in a cloud of thankfully non-monster dust. Mocker and Papyrus stare at where they once stood. "What-" But before Mocker could finish their thought, another rock parts from the ceiling with a resounding clunk. Papyrus looks up. It was like his body was being weighed down, he could see Sans holding one of his sockets and Mocker staring at the place they'd just been. He'd never dodge in time, but he had to do something! He lifts his hand, summoning a wall of bones that leaned over the three of them, and with a sickly series of cracks and thuds, the rock from above crashes into the defensive attack, crumbling to bits and leaving the three monsters physically unharmed. Only now does Mocker look up, then over at Papyrus, and down at Sans. What had happened? Their mind and soul was racing, and it made them feel dizzy. Suddenly, a pair of large, white hands cups them, lifting them off the ground and bringing them out of the dusty aftermath. The Doctor awaits in the clear, a frightened expression on his face. "Are any of you harmed?" He nearly shouts, voice nearly breaking with worry. Papyrus, tears in his sockets, tries to get Sans to look up at him, but the bespectacled skeleton refuses to let go of his socket, trembling. "I think his eye is hurt, Father. What happened, why did the ceiling start falling on us? Oh no, the poor flower must be hurt..." He wasn't able to focus all this worry on one thing, his mind was going miles a second. Mocker was in shock, unable to speak a word.  
  
  
  
The Doctor reassures Papyrus that Sans will be fine. He also makes a mental note that adrenaline rushes negate Mocker's ability to properly mimic magic. This test was, by all means, a failure.  
  
  



	17. Log 13 - Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans looks for Mook. Mook looks for something else.

As Sans descends in the elevator, he can only hope that Mook hadn't gone too far into the Lower Labs. That hope dissolves like sugar in water as the elevator stops, opens, and reveals a trail of drips leading far down the hallway.

The skeleton moves out of the elvevator, nearly running down the hallway, turning the corner in hopes that the cyclops they were after had stopped there. But the hall was empty, flickering lights buzzing with old energy flowing through them. The drip trail continues, and so Sans follows it. He feels dread settle into his bones, and he holds his right hands tightly, trying to calm the shakes that began to run through his arm from his fingertips to his elbow. He had to find them before it was too late. Before they stumbled upon knowledge they couldn't handle. He had to protect them.

Turning another corner, Sans nearly has a soul attack as the trail goes into a side door. Having most of his memories of the Lower Labs intact, he knew what the room held. It was the check up room. Full of tools and scattered notes and file cabinets full of secrets and truths to the lies he'd been telling all this time. He slides the door open and loses his voice for a moment at the sight within: Mook, holding a dusty stethoscope, staring at it with an unblinking eye. What was happening inside that head? Had they remembered something? Had Sans stumbled into a hopeless confrontation?  
  
"...Mook?" Slowly, the addressed monster turns their head, and blinks at the speaker. They move over, tool in tow, and present it to Sans with the same non-expression they always hold. Sans flits his eyes between what he's being offered, and the monster offering it. He can't find the word he wants to say, so he simply takes it. Mook points at it. " **What.** "   
"What...? What, what? This, what is it?" He shakes his head and pauses to find a stable thought train to hop onto.  
  
"This is a stethoscope. It's to... It's for doctors to use. It's like the one we have upstairs, but this one is a very old version..." Wait, there was something much more pressing he needed to say here.  
"Mook, why are you down here? I... I told you not to use the elevator..." Mook blinks, then looks away in a gesture that almost felt embarrassed. " **Awake. Strange. Feeling. Curious.** " They look at Sans again... then look down, as if guilty. " **Sans. Angry.** " A cross pupil peers up at the skeletal monster. What was this? Mook had never been this expressive... Something was strange. It made Sans worry. "No, no Mook, I'm not angry at you. I was just worried... This place is so old... I didn't want anyone going down here in case something bad happened, like the ceiling fell or something." He hands Mook back the stethoscope and smiles. "C'mon, let's get you back upstairs, okay? I'll tell you a story to help you sleep." Mook takes the tool and sets it back down on the table, staring at it for a moment before moving back to Sans. " **Someone. Here.** " They sign. Sans shakes his head. "Just us, Mook. It's just us, c'mon." He offers a hand, and Mook takes it.  
  
  
On the way back, Sans wonders if he could lock the elevator... He doesn't want this to happen ever again.


	18. Log 14 - Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook doesn't sleep.

Once the two monsters were back upstairs, Sans lets go of Mook's hand.

"Mook, can you promise me something?" The cyclops peers over at the question. They blink, and somehow all the expressiveness is gone once again. Had Sans just been imagining things? The stress of having to scramble to the elevator and walk down halls filled with truth must have made him see things. That's what he'll go with. Otherwise, the change didn't make much sense to him. "Can you promise... not to go back down there? It's real dangerous down there, and I can't bear to have anything happen to you." Mook looks at Sans, and takes just a moment before slowly nodding their head. Sans smiles, almost apologetically, as if he was asking Mook to do the impossible. "Thanks, Mook. Let's get you back to bed." 

The walk back to the room is silent, as usual, but something lingered in the air. Sans couldn't place it, but it was nothing good. He hopes it's just his wild imagination. He always had a knack for overthinking things. It's why his work would always take so long, he'd be using up time thinking and thinking and not acting. He nearly runs into the door or their room doing just that before he notices and opens it, shuffling inside and offering to help the monochromatic cyclops into their bed. His offered hands get no reply, and he expected as much, he only offered to give himself something to focus on before he settles into his routine of thinking. He smiles softly as Mook lies down. "Night again." He murmurs, moving to his own mattress and lying down on his side.  
  
Mook, on the other hand, stares up at the ceiling. Something was missing. Something they'd felt as they walked the halls of the Lower Labs. Something they'd felt when they held the old stethoscope. Mook didn't know what this feeling was called, and it was fleeting, quickly fading into the nothingness their mindscape usually consisted of. They wanted to reach out and grasp it, as if it was something real and physical, running away from them. But that wasn't logical at all. So their hands stayed still... save the trembling they were doing. They can feel it, shaky, as if balancing on a plank. Teetering on some unseen, unreal edge. What was this?   
  
They glance over at the ceiling above the other monster and his bed. They think about asking him. They think about their past experiences with asking him things. Short, concise answers. Logical and unbending. Concern in his eyes, in his tone. Mook wouldn't ask him about this. Somehow, they knew he wouldn't answer the way they wanted. But then... what answer _did_ they want? How could they possibly know that the answer that Sans would give them wouldn't satisfy them? They don't know, but the feeling that it won't is far too strong. Strong and invasive, just like the feeling they've almost forgotten by now.  
  
They don't understand. They don't understand at all. Sans always said that people often fear what they can't understand. He said it's why the humans turned against them. Why they were down here, without a sky, without a sun, a moon, stars. He said that fear made people do terrible things. This made Mook think. Was what Mook did a terrible thing? Was going into the Lower Labs a terrible thing? Was that fleeting, invasive feeling they'd felt fear? Was that why they couldn't understand? Was that what drove them to go down there in the first place?   
  
... Soon, it was morning, on cue as a knock came at the bedroom door. But the only thing Mook had done is repeat one, tiny question in their head:  
  
_Am I afraid?_


	19. Log 15 - Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does some thinking of his own.

At the breakfast table, Sans was lost in thought.  
  
  
  
  
He thought about what his reasons were for lying. All this time, he'd told himself that he'd done it to protect everyone around him. To protect them from terrible times reflected in memories that only he'd retained. Memories of pain and memories of betrayal. Things he had to protect them from. He couldn't forgive himself for letting them happen the first time, the least he can do it prevent them all from remembering.   
  
But as time goes on, he worries more and more. Would they suddenly remember? What would he do then? Would they resent his decision? Would they pursue more knowledge? There was one scenario that he couldn't bear to think of, one where everyone wanted to know more, learn more... But there was no way that would happen, right? It hadn't happened so far, what was there to make it happen now?  
  
He watches everyone eat. It's a quaint little situation. Papyrus was taking his turn to help Mook eat. Alph was discussing the show they watched together the night before. Those two seemed to enjoy it. He's glad for them, but doesn't see the appeal himself. But they were happy, and that's all that mattered. He looks at Mook. He could never tell what Mook was feeling. Were they upset at how they lived? Were they content? They never seemed to show emotions. Sans had come to believe they were incapable of doing so. But then what did he see last night? It was blurry now, like a dream too unimportant to remember. He hopes that Mook is happy under... everything.  
  
He thinks he hears Papyrus ask why he hasn't touched his food, but it's far away and muffled. He wonders if Papyrus remembers, but is lying as well. He can't imagine Papyrus lying, however, and quickly dismisses such a thought. Was Mook lying? No, that wouldn't make much sense either. Sans would know if Mook remembered... Well, he knows they remember _something_ but he's sure it's not clear enough to count.  
  
He wonders for a long time, even after having gloved hands wave in front of his face. He wonders why he's so lost in thought. It's a bit surreal. Soon, Papyrus is shaking him, and everyone looks panicked. Out of the eye he can see of, that is. Everything is half black and his eye burns. Ah, his magic is having a flare up at the table. He'd been trying to hide these from everyone, so that they wouldn't worry too much about him, but he supposed this is one less lie he'll have to tell. He closes his eyes and listens to the worried voices, assuring them he's alright.  
  
He wonders what the next lie will be to stop telling.


	20. ENTRY NUMBER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories upon memories.

> ENTRY NUMBER FIVE  
>   
> SANS HAS REQUESTED THAT I PERFORM A PROCEDURE TO FORCE THE STABILIZATION OF HIS MAGIC  
>   
> I HAD OFFERED THIS BEFORE, BUT HE REFUSED  
>   
> AT FIRST, I THOUGHT HIS CHANGE IN ATTITUDE WAS MERELY TO DISTRACT ME FROM THE VESSEL
> 
> BUT HE CLAIMS VEHEMENTLY THAT HE NEEDS TO PROTECT EVERYONE
> 
> I WILL STABILIZE HIS MAGIC AS HE WISHES
> 
> MAYBE THEN HE WILL BE MORE WILLING TO COOPERATE WITH ME ON MY PROJECT  
>   
> I AM HOPING THIS IS THE CASE, AND THAT HE IS NOT WASTING MY TIME
> 
> PERHAPS THIS WILL GIVE ME AN IDEA ON HOW TO DEAL WITH THE WALL THE VESSEL IS FACING
> 
> I MUST OVERCOME IT AT ANY COST
> 
> I MUST
> 
> -END LOG

"Now Sans, once I have begun the procedure, you cannot back out. You do understand this, yes?" The small skeleton being address sits in a chair, buckling a belt that came over his shoulder and wrapped around the hip on the opposite side. He reaches up and removes a gauze wrap from his socket, revealing it to be unlit and empty. "I know. But having my skull nearly melt everytime I use my magic for more than lifting... I can't handle that anymore. Whatever you have to do, just do it." He huffs, shifting in the uncushioned chair. "I know, it'll hurt, but that's something I'm willing to go through to protect them." The Doctor hums, moving close to check the belt restraint.   
  
"Well, I am glad you finally wisened up," The words were met with a glare. "...no matter what your reasoning is. I am sure you will come to realize that my work here is very important after this." The taller skeleton hurries to a podium, buttons and lights flickering as a machine whirrs in the background. He pulls a cord from the stand, bringing it to Sans and pressing a suction cup at the end to his sternum after lifting his sweater. Without a word, he picks up a syringe and goes to insert it into the empty socket. "Don't move."  
  
It was one thing to say that, another thing entirely to have to sit there, still as a statue, as anesthetic was dripped into his skull. After the syringe is emptied, the Doctor grabs a cloth and carefully pats the liquid around. "This will make the intial shock less jarring. It will also help to keep your eye from shutting once everything starts." Sans is silent, not feeling up to giving the other any more words than absolutely necessary. The taller monster takes the silence as understanding, and nods before grabbing another syringe.  
  
This time, he pulls the smaller monster's soul from his ribs. The podium beeps, indictating the physical disconnect. Sans stays still, though peers down to look at what the Doctor was doing. But as the needle was brought to his soul, he points his working eye away before a jolt of pain rushes through his entire system. At first, the pain is similar to a pinch, albeit much more intense, but then the burning comes, radiating out from a point in his ribs that he can't place. Everything in his torso felt hot and melded together, to the point where he couldn't bring himself to look, lest he see that he was melting. Of course, he wasn't, but sensation was a fickle thing.  
  
Soon enough, the excruciating burn ends, and vision fades into his previously empty eye socket. He can't blink, still numb from earlier, and that half of his vision was blurred, as if he was looking through a dirty lens. The Doctor places the soul back into it's owner, and hurries back to the podium, checking lights and listening to several tones ringing out. "You're going to make it, don't worry. Your vision will correct itself with the help of new glasses. You'll have to continue to change the prescription on them every month or so to make sure the process goes smoothly." Looking down at the lights, the monster hums. "I'll have to monitor your magic output. You will be joining Papyrus and the vessel in training."   
  
Sans shifts for the first time since he'd been told not to move. He hisses, squinting one eye. "Their name is Mocker."


	21. Log 16 - Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a new pair of glasses.

Sans had tried his hardest not to get himself into this situation, but it was too late to try and worm his way out of it now.

The cushioned observation table was cold, not having been used in a long time. Even when Sans did his tiny check ups on Mook, he'd always just use a chair or the couch. Alph, however, insisted on doing things 'properly', and so here he was, lying on grey padding and having his sight checked. "Sans, you really should have told us about this sooner." The lizard adjusts her glasses with one hand, and turns a dial with the other. The dial moves a rod, hovering in the center of a currently empty socket. Sans tries his best not to blink, but having a cold, metal rod taking up most of his field of vision was making it awfully hard. He doesn't give Alph much of an answer, only an affirmative grunt, as he doesn't think he's too capable of speaking and trying to stay still at the same time.

Soon enough, however, he gets to sigh in relief, the device moving away from his skull and allowing him to shut his eyes. "She's very right, you know! Why would you hide such an important thing from us? You must have been in so much discomfort..." Papyrus brushes Mook, fretting over the smaller skeleton's health. Sans sighs. He knew this would happen, which is one of the reasons he hid his flare ups from the rest of them. Plus... He really hated the rods. Alph enters two lines of numbers into a small machine that held the frames of the glasses Sans wore. After pressing a large, greyish green button, the machine hums, seemingly filling the frames with the appropriate lenses. "I won't pr... pry, Sans, but... Have you always... had these incidents?" Clawed hands wring together as she awaits an answer.  
  
"...Yeah. I didn't want to bother you, or worry anyone, so I just kept them to myself. I'm surprised one happened so suddenly. Usually I uh, I get a bigger warning." He smiles sheepishly, unsure on how to confront the truth. The others didn't seem upset. Only worried. He wasn't sure which reaction he feared more. Papyrus sets the brush in his hand down before picking up a comb. "Well, now that we know, we can help you with them. Even if you don't want us to!" He huffs, pushing out his chest for emphasis. "We are going to make sure you are as healthy as you can be, Sans!" To this, Sans can't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I've gotta eat all my veggies now too, huh."  
  
"Yes, absolutely- Wait. Sans!" The small skeleton laughs, sitting up and stretching. "I know what you mean, Paps. I'll let you guys poke around in my sockets from now on. I'll just have to get used to it." He reaches up to frame his eye with a gloved hand, but is interrupted by Alph handing over a pair of thick-lensed glasses. "Here. This pr..prescription will last you... A month." Sans takes the glasses, slotting them onto his face. The magic makes them stick, and suddenly the world is sharp and clear, and his usually itchy eye is calm and comfortable. "Heh. What a difference. Thanks, Alph." Alph smiles. "A-any.. Anytime. Just... careful not to break them." 

  
  
Sans hops off the table and continues his stretching. "Well, I'll take Mook out for a walk tomorrow." He pauses, then smiles. "You two can come too."


	22. Log 17 - Sit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes out for a picnic.

It had been a very long time since everyone had gone for a walk together. It was nice.  
  
  
  
At least, Papyrus certainly thought so. He'd brought a picnic for them, complete with padded blanket - and tarp for Mook - and matching napkins. Though, neither fabric was patterned, only plain and orange grey. He likes them all the same, and thought it would be a wonderful idea to use them for the occasion. No one objected, though Sans wasn't too sure if a normal walk could be considered 'special', just because everyone was there. Papyrus assured him that it most certainly was.  
  
It didn't take the four of them too long to arrive at an open area of the Brush, free from tangling branches and spiny flora. A perfect place for a picnic. Papyrus thinks and says so, beginning to lay down the blanket, and placing the tarp over it. "I hope everyone enjoys what I have made for our first ever picnic!" He puffs out his chest in pride, settling down the makeshift basket full of food down. Alph ushers Mook to the tarp covered part of the setup, making sure they sit down comfortably and taking a seat next to them right after.

Sans joins Alph in sitting, opening up the basket to reveal sandwiches cut into triangles, and some rehydrated fruit. Papyrus certainly got this idea from all the shows he'd watched. He smiles softly at the display, taking out a sandwich half and taking a bite. The food was always good, but it did infact seem as though eating it outside made it taste just a little better. It couldn't be the breeze, as the Brush's air was hot and stagnant, but it might have just been the company, and getting out of the house.   
  
"S'good, Paps. But... the triangles are a bit much, don't you think?" To this, Papyrus huffs. "Nonsense! The aesthetic is important, Sans! It's supposed to capture a mood!" Alph chuckles, though the sound is barely audible. "I like them, maybe we should always cut our sandwiches like... like this." She offers Mook a bite of her sandwich, and the cyclops accepts, biting off a piece and blinking slowly.   
  
They all eat and chatter for quite some time, though Mook only participates in the eating half of the activities. They end up finishing their food and heading home in time to catch the last half hour of a romcom. 


	23. Log 18 - Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook breaks something.

Sometimes, Sans wondered if Mook was just very good at hiding their emotions.

Maybe it was the way they stared at everything. Their gaze was hollow, yet incredibly piercing, as if they could see right through whoever and whatever they looked at. Without most recognizable ways to express emotion, they always came off as cold, uncaring, too logical. It reminded Sans of someone else, and he thinks it makes sense. This is where most of his wonder - and fear - begins.

He wondered if Mook knew what had happened to them. If they remembered what had gone on, what everyone here was complicit in. He'd often find himself just about to apologize for everything, but stop himself as nothing but a cross stared back at him. It was far too eerie. Far too unreal. The others didn't seem to mind at all, but then again, they did not know what he did. They couldn't possibly know. But Mook could, and that fact alone scared Sans. Was he really doing the right thing? He could never be entirely sure, but his drive to protect the ones he cared about towered far over any uncertainty about his methods. He would continue to protect everyone this way, until it was impossible, until they found out the truth. He hated thinking about it that way, but his new glasses were a sign;  
His lies may not last forever.   
The only thing he could do is push forward. Push forward and hope that when the day comes, they'll understand.

He would sometimes get lost in thoughts like these. Wondering what Mook felt, wondering what would happen if... or when, his lies fell apart. Even as he spoke to Mook, chatting about nonsense and how their day had gone, he's stuck in his own head. It was easy to get in one of these loops, he'd always found more solace in his own thoughts than he did in others. Even before everything had turned sour, he was never a social butterfly. Though, that may have been due to the lack of socializing he had access to in the first place. Shaking his head to a question signed at him, he also shakes off the fog of thinking he'd trapped himself in. He'd come back eventually, but helping Mook wash the dishes from their picnic was getting difficult while thinking so hard.

For some reason, he'd wanted to show Mook how to hand wash things. He'd told Papyrus that it would be good practice in case any machines broke down. Him and Alph were not entirely convinced, but Papyrus concluded that Sans just wanted to busy his hands. Any activity with someone else was good in the taller skeleton's mind, since Sans would often huddle up in his room or lab alone, so he didn't press too hard when Sans had brought it up. Sans was secretly very thankful for this. He wasn't too sure himself why he felt the urge to do such a thing, so being asked to explain would have gone downhill very quickly. But here he was, making sure that Mook was cleaning dishes with him. It was a bit cathartic, and it almost felt normal. Maybe that's what he wanted, to be normal again.  
  
This budding train of thought was quickly derailed by the sound of shattering glass. It made every fiber of the skeleton's being freeze up, fraying at their metaphorical ends. He feels pins and needles for a moment, from his fingertips to the top of his skull. It nearly hurt, it was so sudden and jarring. He looks over, still shaken from the shock. Mook is staring down at the pieces of glass. Was their pupil smaller? He can't tell. He can never tell. It's like he doesn't even know the monster standing in front of him.  
Maybe he doesn't.

Footsteps ring out, and Papyrus rounds the corner to the kitchen quickly. "Is everyone alright? What's happened?" He scans the room, then quickly scoops Mook into his arms. "Oh dear, please do be careful, Mook! Sans, could you clean this up? We don't want anyone stepping on the pieces." Sans stares at the pieces of glass. The way the light reflected on them made them seem pitch black. A trick of the light, his eyes betraying him. That was all.

  
  
The darkness was not shifting as he carefully scraped the fragments into a dustpan.


	24. ENTRY NUMBER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER SIX  
>   
> TODAY IS THE DAY SANS BEGINS HIS TRAINING WITH THE OTHERS  
>   
> I WILL BE WATCHING CLOSELY TO SEE HOW WELL THE VESSEL MIMICS HIS MAGIC  
>   
> NOW THAT IT IS PROPERLY STABILIZED, HE SHOULD HAVE LITTLE TO NO PROBLEM UTILIZING IT  
>   
> I AM EXPECTING POSITIVE RESULTS, BUT I WILL KEEP AN OPEN MIND
> 
> IF MY THEORIES ARE CORRECT, AND THE VESSEL CAN MIMIC THE MAGIC OF BOTH SANS AND PAPYRUS, THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE EXPERIMENT  
>   
> IF NOT  
>   
> NO, I MUST NOT THINK OF THE NEGATIVES  
>   
> IT WILL WORK  
>   
> I WILL MAKE IT WORK
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

Alph puts a reassuring hand on the smaller skeleton's shoulder. "Don't wo... worry, Sans. Just- Just focus on the target and it'll, it'll be fine." She smiles, adjusting her crooked glasses and holding her notepad close to her chest. The skeleton in question sighs. "Yeah, I know, Alph. He said it wouldn't hurt anymore... But it's just a bit scary, y'know?" He pauses. "Don't tell Mocker or Paps I said that-" The lizard laughs softly. "I won't. You'll be okay, Sans." The sound of a fruitful warm up die down, and everyone moves over to the measuring machine, and by extension, the two conversing monsters. Mocker peers at the skeleton's eyelights, tilting their head side to side as they compare each one. "Your eyes are both the same now! Does it feel funny?" They purse their lips together, as if trying to figure out the answer for themself. "Mocker, you've seen my eyes already, I told you they don't feel funny at all." The cyclops grins. "Wanted to ask again, plus, it's still new! New eyes for Sans!"   
  
Papyrus moves over, taller than both Mocker and Sans. "They are right, Sans! Your eyes have been different for most of my life, I do not think either of us will get used to them being the same for quite some time!" He gives a thumbs up. "But it's finally your turn to practice attacking! Now that your magic doesn't make your head melt, it will be fun!" Mocker parrots the last four words Papyrus says, nodding eagerly. "Don't worry about hitting your limits, just have fun!" Papyrus places his hands on his brother's shoulders. It feels odd to Sans. When did Papyrus get so tall? Had he himself stopped growing? He looks to Mocker. They were about his height. Alph was just a few ticks shorter too... At least he wasn't the shortest of the bunch.  
  
"If you all are done talking, I'd like to get Sans his measurement." The Doctor chimes in, and though his words are cold, his smile is soft and posture unassuming. Sans hated this about him. He was old enough now to know what was going on, but he couldn't do anything about it. He glances at Mocker again, a pang of some unplacable emotion rushing through his bones. He shakes it off and steps over to the empty field. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm ready, Doc." On that cue, the Doctor summons a target. "Just a simple attack will be fine. No need to push yourself." Sans doesn't respond to this. He looks at the target, then lifts his hand.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, a large skull materializes, air sparking around it with an electric hum. He swiftly points to the target, eye flaring white as magic accumulates withing the floating skull's jaws. The bones unhinge, a sickly crackle ringing out before the sharp buzz of a magic laser being shot out fills the area. The target is vaporized, and the machine beeps, signalling a reading. Alph looks it over, seemingly in shock. She writes the info down and turns to the Doctor. "200 flat." Papyrus cheers. "Sans, you did it! You are even stronger than me! I must train harder to catch up to you and Mocker!" He runs over to congratulate his sibling, and Mocker follows behind. Gaster taps a finger to his chin. "Sans, I'd like you to shortcut from where you are standing to in front of me."  
  
The request brings back memories of the near fatal accident from their trip in the past. But Sans could do this now. His head wasn't spinning, or melting. He was stable now. He concentrates, then vanishes in a spark of white magic, reappearing in front of the Doctor as asked. "There. No problem at all." He grins. He receives a smile back, and more praise from his brother and Mocker. The praise is cut short as the Doctor poses a question;  
  
"Mocker, are you able to do that?" The monster blinks, looking at Sans, then at their hands. They look back at where they'd just come from, and try to will themself over to the spot. They don't move. They think and focus and try... Yet nothing happens. They frown, looking defeated. "No." The Doctor hums. "That is alright. Sans seems to be the only one who can do such a thing. Thank you for trying." These words make Sans tense. Was this bad? Would Mocker be tossed aside now? He had to protect them.  
  
  
He just hoped the feeling of dread creeping into his mind would be proven wrong.


	25. Log 19 - Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans worries about how things have been going.

Life in the Labs was far from normal, but the routine that Sans had gotten used to was slowly chipping away.

The things that had started to happen were piling up, and it made Sans very uneasy. Anything could happen from day to day, but all of the new occurances in his daily life forced Sans to stop and think. Was life for him going to change? Was something awful going to happen? Would he be able to protect the ones he cared about from whatever this omen was foreshadowing? Was he simply just stressing out too much, and letting coincidences get the best of him? The latter wasn't really an option he could lean on at the moment, but he hoped with all of his soul that it was the outcome awaiting him and everyone else around him. But for now, he was stuck thinking of all the things that had gone wrong, or strangely.  
  
The first thing that came to mind was the TV. Mook had told him that they had seen something in the screen, and while he didn't want to shut it down at the time, he'd recently checked it over several times. Of course, he came up empty handed. No glitches in the system, no faulty wiring. Not even any dead pixels. But instead of this assuring him, it only made him worry even more. What exactly had Mook seen, if not dead space or a sparking plug's aftermath? What was lurking in the screen that he could not see? The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to know. He only hoped that it wouldn't show up again.

The next thing he thinks about is his blackout. He'd never had a fainting spell before. Or, perhaps he did and he couldn't recall. Sometimes, even his own memories seemed foggy at best. But whether or not he'd had one before wasn't the issue, it was how it happened. His magic had flared up, but not in a way he had experienced before. It was as if his magic was attacking his own body, his own soul. It was as if he had made his soul and body heavy, and it wasn't long until that heaviness got the best of him. But something else was strange about that incident. He had hit his head hard enough to knock himself out, but when he awoke, Alph and Papyrus noted that his injury healed before their very eyes. Sans had never been that great with healing magic, so he had found it strange at the time, but nothing more. Now, as he thinks back on it, he wondsers how it could have been possible at all. He counts himself lucky, however, despite the strangeness of it all.

Mook turns up in his thoughts next. How they'd always wander off. That part wasn't new, but what was new was where they decided to wander off to. He wonders what compelled them to travel to the Lower Labs. He wonders if Mook was just inherently curious, or if something else was at work. After all, Mook never used to wake up in the middle of the night. Now, every night, they sit up for a long while before heading back to sleep. Sans has caught this at least four times now. Sometimes, he doesn't wake up to catch it, but he knows if Mook were to activate the elevator, he'd hear it. But they'd promised not to. Sans doesn't like the idea of mistrusting Mook, so he cuts that thought train off very quickly. 

He wonders about the glass they broke. It was so sudden, was it his fault for asking Mook to clean dishes with him? Mook could hold things, but perhaps that task was too much? Papyrus would always scold him about babying Mook, saying that they were a grown monster like the rest of them. While this was true, Sans couldn't help but feel obligated to help Mook. Was this some sort of guilt he was harboring? The thought makes him tense up. He knows the answer to that question. He thinks about the shards of glass between him and Mook. He thinks about the darkness in the glass. He can't accept that it wasn't just his imagination, but logically it didn't add up. Just what had he been looking at? He thinks about what Mook said they'd seen in the TV. Was this the same darkness? Was it really possible?  
  
  
It was for that reason that Sans had thrown the broken glass out into the magma of the Core.


	26. Log 20 - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a fright.

For one reason or another, Sans had made a point to watch the glass fall into the Core.

He had been growing more and more unsure about the things he'd done, the things he would do. Every day, his sureness waned, and everyday he wondered what he was really doing. Had he really started to stagnate after so long? He'd thought he'd find comfort in a day to day routine, and for most of his days, he had. The consistent days and the sameness of the nights had become something safe for him. Perhaps it was not the routine that had begun to wear him down, but the sudden influx of change. Change was everywhere lately, and Sans was sure he didn't like any of it.

From the fainting to the flare ups, everything was threatening his way of life. Sure, needing check ups and new glasses wasn't devestating, but it was a change nonetheless. He was afraid that all these changes would lead up to something he'd never be able to get used to. Something wrong and unchangeable, something that would tear everyone apart. He couldn't place what such an event could be, but he feared it all the same. Something inexplicable, but looming in the back of his mind like a shadow. That same darkness that hid in the TV and the now melting glass. Sans could almost feel his soul waver at the sight. It was all too close to home.

The small skeleton starts to back up to head back inside the relative safety of the Labs, when something in the magma below catches his gaze. He peers at the shifting heat, lines in the air telling of just how hot it was. He could have sworn he'd seen something, but perhaps the heat and stress was getting to him. He didn't like the idea of standing over what was basically an open pit straight to one's end, and so he finally turned around to head inside. He doesn't walk more than five steps before a low buzzing leads to a rumbling.

Suddenly, magma jumps up in a geyser, debris flying everywhere. Sans was in a minefield now, and as he turned to watch the spectacle, his entire body froze up. He couldn't move, the fear inside him acting as an adhesive to the ground beneath his feet. He knew he needed to move, lest a ball of lava fly onto him and burn him up, but he couldn't. The geyser could lean over and bury him at anytime, yet the monster could only watch as doom towered above him. But the heat never came, the tower leaning away from where he was standing. It was at this point the sliding door to the Labs opens.   
  
" _Sans! Get inside now!_ " Papyrus had heard the commotion, and had been the first to run to check on his brother when he was nowhere to be found. Seeing his sibling stand in the face of danger did not inspire any heroic thoughts, and only served to worry the younger skeleton to near death. " _Sans!_ " His yells fall flat, Sans was frozen in fear, though the magma was no longer in range of him, instead falling to the wall opposite the chasm. Papyrus, on the other hand, was not taking any chances, and rushes over to the smaller, scooping him up and dashing back inside. Sans watches with empty, wide sockets as the magma clings and splatters against the cavern wall, dripping in places and sticking to others. He feels his soul sink in his chest. The way the cooling magma stuck against the wall was all too reminiscient of a hand.

A hand with a distinct hole in its palm.


	27. ENTRY NUMBER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER SEVEN
> 
> SANS HAS BEEN RATHER ADAMANT IN BECOMING MY UNDERSTUDY ALONGSIDE ALPHYS
> 
> HAS HE FINALLY GROWN ENOUGH TO REALIZE WHAT I AM DOING HERE?
> 
> THIS SEEMS UNLIKELY, BUT I WILL ALLOW HIM TO MEET THE OTHER SCIENTISTS IN THE LABS
> 
> AFTER THIS, I WILL FINALLY BEGIN WORKING ON THE VESSEL
> 
> I HAVE SOME THEORIES THAT NEED TO BE TESTED
> 
> I WILL FIGURE OUT THE SOLUTION TO THIS PROBLEM
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

The elevator ride down to the Lower Labs was long. It was as if the structure beneath the facade of the Upper Labs had been built miles underneath the ground. It was a bit scary for Sans, but seeing the Doctor and Alph unphased made him try harder to stifle his anxiety as the hum of the machinery transporting them grew louder. It was almost as if everything around them was denying them access, but the elevator acted as a wedge to keep rock and magma from pouring in on them. This thought made Sans shiver, and he must have done it rather noticeably, because not long after came a reassuring hand from Alph. The lizard smiled softly, not saying a word. Sans can't help but attempt a smile back, though he's sure his is less reassuring and much more worrying. He doesn't have too much time to think on the specifics of how he's smiling before the elevator slides to a halt, a metallic ping resounding in the small space, signalling their stop. 

As the doors slide open, Sans isn't sure what to expect. His mind had been racing with fantastical assumptions, wild theories on just what lied below his home. Was it full of computers and robots? Or was it naught but empty halls, filled with traces of experiments and their horrific aftermaths, as it was the last time he'd been taken down there? It had been so long since that final check up, and the Doctor had since stopped their trips to the Labs below. Sans had wondered what he and Alph had been up to down there as of late. But as he took the first steps onto the shiny, off white flooring of the Lower Labs, illuminated by cylindrical lights attatched to the ceiling, he was thrown for quite the loop at what he saw. Everything was different.  
There were monsters here.  
Other monsters, walking, brisk or slow, around a small hub area. There were four hallways, and Sans could only assume more beyond those. All of the monsters were wearing name tags and lab coats. Some were carrying notepads. Others, lunch boxes. One particular monster approached the three as they exited the elevator. He was a light blue monster, nearly resembling some sort of cat, though he lacked any visible tail. Perhaps the protrusions on his head were hair? Horns? Either way, he seemed to be excited to see everyone, or more specifically, the Doctor.

"Gaster, welcome back! It's been a while since you've been down here, we were all worrying so much, yeah?" His concern is met with a dismissive wave. "Bernard, you always say the same thing whenever I return after a break." Bernard laughs, then looks to Sans. "Your son! He's finally got the old Gaster itch, huh. Finally ready to tackle science with his old man! Sure wish my boy had a penchant for this stuff." The Doctor smiles softly. "Is he still on about finding work in the City?" To this, the blue monster nods. "Sure is. I don't get it, the City isn't even all that developed. I hope I can talk him out of making the trip." He scratches at his cheek and looks to Sans once more. "It's nice to meet you! Welcome to the Lab! I've gotta go see about Marshall, he's been working on the Core's interface, but he's a bit too short to get to some of the panels." With a wave, the monster leaves down a hallway. The Doctor hums, turning to Alph. "You may join Cade in the data entry room. I will be around to collect you once I show Sans around." She nods, waving to Sans before shuffling down a different hallway. Sans can't help but feel strange. This was not the old Lab he'd gone to for checkups so many times. All this renovating... had it really been that long?

His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor moving them along. The first hallway they went by housed several machines. The Doctor explained their purposes, but Sans couldn't keep up. He heard something about magic stabilization, and that made him think of his own procedure in the old dingy Lab he once knew. Had there been a breakthrough in such a thing? He could only hope that it was far less painful now. Past that were a records room, and the cafeteria. It was bustling, must have been lunch time. Many monsters came in and out, some sat down, while others stood in a sectioned off area to smoke. The two skeletons didn't spend too much time here, turning around and heading back down the hallway. 

Seeing all these monsters made Sans confused. "Where did all of these monsters come from? What happened to the old Lab?" The Doctor smiles, though less warmly than he had at Bernard. "I have begun work on a new project. The Underground is in dire need of a sustainable energy source. I needed more space and more hands to assist me in this, and other smaller ventures." Before Sans can get out his next words, the taller skeleton raises his hand. "Do not worry. I still have use for the v- For Mocker. I am not going to toss them aside." Hearing this made Sans go through a rollercoaster of emotion. First he was relieved, then fearful, then full of confliction. Use for them... He didn't like that at all, but... as long as Mocker was safe... relatively. He'd face whatever the Doctor had in store for them when it came. He'd protect them.

They continued to walk, and the taller continued to talk, though Sans only caught bits and pieces of things. There was the processing room, where data from the entry room would be fine tuned and checked before going to the implementation room. And though he wasn't taken there, the second elevator in the hub room led to the rafters above the Core, his newest project. The Doctor promised Sans he would take him there one day, but hearing how treacherous it seemed, the smaller wasn't sure he even wanted to go. In one room, he caught a glimpse of Bernard, helping a smaller monster with glowing lights and buttons. He assumed that must have been Marshall, but they don't stop to go in, so he was never able to confirm this.

After what seemed like ages, they rounded back to the hub room and entered the data entry room. Alph was there, helping out a monster that looked like a face, coming out of the ground. The two of them turn to greet the new arrivals, and the face monster smiles at Sans. "I see you've got your old man's fire in you. It'd be a pleasure to have more hands and brainpower on this team." Sans smiles warily. He'd forgotten all about why he was being allowed down here. He'd told the Doctor that he wanted to study under him, help him with his experiments. Perhaps that was a bad idea, but seeing all these other monsters around made him less afraid. "I'd be happy to work with all of you." A stiff reply, but it gets a laugh. "Stiff, just like you, eh, Gaster?" Shaking his head, the doctor huffs. "Cade, I am not stiff, I am merely professional. Enough banter, I'm taking Alph home. It's almost dinner time." Dinner time? Had they been here that long? It had seemed like it was lunch when they arrived... Sans wondered if this place bent time. No, that wasn't something that could happen. They just walked a lot, and it was late now. Cade turns to Alph. "Alright, lass. Go ahead an head on home. I'll finish what you've got here." Alph sighs. "Th-thank you, Cade. I hope it's... I hope it's not too much." A few goodbyes later, and the three of them head back into the elevator they arrived in.

"So, what do you think, Sans?" The lizard adjusts her glasses, curious about the skeleton's tour. He takes a moment to respond. He's not sure himself, but is compelled to say one simple phrase;  
  
  
"I think it's very interesting."


	28. Log 21 - Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook stares at... something?

Sans couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not anymore.

After the incident with the lava, Mook's daily walk the next day was cancelled. Alph and Papyrus were far too worried to let anyone out of the house for now. Alph mentioned how she would check on the magma levels the next day, and Papyrus agreed to help wherever he could. As for Mook and Sans, they were to stay indoors. Papyrus had seen Sans freeze up, and shuddered everytime he thought about it. If Sans couldn't run away from a danger like that, his sibling felt he'd be safer at home. Mook was to stay with him, to watch him and keep him company. Sans wondered if Papyrus was finally 'babying' Mook alongside him, though he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't say much of anything as the other two spoke, only agreeing to stay indoors and stay out of trouble. He wasn't sure what trouble he could even get into.

By the time everyone had managed to settle down, it was already late enough to sleep. Papyrus checked over Sans one last time for any lava related injuries, but as with the other twelve or so times, he finds nothing amiss. Sans is glad to finally lie down, but the unease in his mind was sure to keep him up. He didn't feel like taking apart notes, or speaking with Mook, so once they settle into their room, Sans simply lies down and stares up at the ceiling. He'd fall asleep sooner or later, that he was sure of. But when was the question. He lay still for what seemed like hours, before he hears a shift from Mook's side of the room.

He tries to turn his body to look over at them, but finds he can't move at all. He can only move his eyes, which he immediately scans over himself. Nothing was holding him down, and so he looks back across the room, only to find darkness blocking his vision. He points his eyes up, and finds Mook's stark white eye staring back at him. Or... to Sans, it felt like they were staring through him. They stare blankly, unblinking, unmoving. Sans tries to open his mouth, ask them what was wrong, but he can't find his voice. It was as if some sort of vacuum was pulling the noise from his mouth. He was making noise, he could feel it, but nothing rung out in the room.

Suddenly, Mook blinks. Sans blinks. Something feels terribly wrong, and Sans can't place it. Mook's pupil hovers on Sans for a moment longer, then lowers. They lift their hands, then stare back at Sans with that same, blank, piercing non-expression. The next moments feel like a lifetime. Fingers moving to sign letters. Impactful letters that spelled out a truth that Sans never wanted to hear, or in this case, see. Four letters that made Sans hope with all his being that he'd fallen asleep, and was currently having the worst nightmare of recent times. Just four letters;

" **L.I.A.R.** "


	29. Log 22 - Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook knows something.

Breakfast the next day felt like it was dragging on for hours.

Sans had never been so tense in recent memory, had never been so afraid of his surroundings. Most of all, Sans had never been afraid of Mook. But things change, and it was quickly dawning on Sans that this intense fear might become part of his daily routine. It felt like all his regrets were weighing him down, and Mook was looming over him, ready to strike the final blow. He still wasn't sure if his experience the night before was a nightmare or not, but with the lingering feeling of dread filling the air around him, he wasn't sure he had dreamt what happened up. It had to be real, right? He couldn't be feeling so strongly if it hadn't... Or maybe he was just that worried. Just that afraid of being found out. Of being judged.

What made this feeling and the thoughts that came with it even worse was the fact that everything was going as it normally did. Nothing seemed out of place. Mook wasn't acting any differently. They were sat next to him as usual, and he helped them eat. They ate as they normally did, despondant as always. Sans wasn't sure if this should ease his fears or inflate them. He wanted to ask Mook about it, but was afraid of the consequences. What if he really had been awake for that? What if Mook had found out? How would he even confront something like that? It bugged him to no end, but he was rendered unable to act by the heavy fear in his bones. Bones that shook in terror at the memory of four, silently signed letters. He couldn't even start to wonder why Mook had signed the letters of the word individually. 

Papyrus, on the other hand, had worries of his own. After he had done field tests with Alph, he had hurried back into the house to check on Sans. He was pretty out of it, and seeing his brother in such a heightened state of distress made the taller concerned. He'd never seen Sans like this before, and he wasn't one to let such a thing happen again. He did feel bad, cooping his brother up in the house, but he felt he'd be safe from whatever strange fluctuation that caused the magma tower in the Labs. Sure, Sans could take care of himself... Usually. This time was just an exception. That's what the younger skeleton hoped, at least.

Finally, there was Alph. She had done a quick examination on the magma surrounding the Labs, and had found a few interesting things. The most impactful was that the surge seemed to come from deep below the magma's surface. She'd never seen such a thing, though she had read in books that such energy spikes could happen. But the more she thought about it, the more she was concerned. Didn't the Core have some countermeasure against such things? Or was her memory getting faulty? She'd have to cross reference notes, that was for sure. If only the elevator down to the Lower Labs wasn't busted. Only then, does the lizard think that... perhaps she could fix it? Perhaps she could do something good for once, something that could benefit them all. After all, she was good with machinery. She would eventually think it over, but struggle at the breakfast table to bring it up. She concludes that she would surprise everyone else once she fixed the elevator.  
  
But Mook knew something that Alph did not.  
  
Mook knew the elevator wasn't broken.  
  
Mook knew that Sans was a liar.


	30. ENTRY NUMBER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories.

> ENTRY NUMBER EIGHT
> 
> SANS HAS BEEN SPENDING MORE AND MORE TIME IN THE LOWER LABS
> 
> I THINK HE IS BECOMING INTERESTED IN THE EXPERIMENTS THE OTHER SCIENTISTS ARE DOING
> 
> TODAY I AM GOING TO BEGIN THE TESTS ON THE VESSEL
> 
> I WILL MAKE SURE SANS IS IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE LABS WHILE I DO THE INITIAL PROCEDURES
> 
> I CANNOT RISK HIM INTERRUPTING MY WORK
> 
> I AM SURE THAT ONCE HE SEES THE RESULTS HE WILL UNDERSTAND
> 
> I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR THE KING AND QUEEN
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

It had been a late night in the Labs for Sans. He'd spent all day there, had grabbed lunch there, done some standup there, took a few naps there. The other scientists seemed to like him, and knowing his company was appreciated was one of the main reasons he kept coming back. Though, if he was really being honest with himself, the real reason he came back, day after day, was the science. 

He'd never learned so much in all his life. Each day brought new information, and he was like a child again, in awe at everything around him. The others were glad to teach him, and even happier when he picked up on so many things so quickly. Many of the other monsters concluded that it was genetic, that of course the first son of the Royal Scientist would have an innate talent for things of science. As time went on, many wondered who would succeed the man. For the longest time the consensus was Alph, but after Sans had come along, he seemed to have taken the spot in everyone's minds. 

Alph didn't know how to feel about this. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down she was a little jealous of Sans. Sure, she had studied under the Doctor for much longer than he had, and was tasked with more important things than the skeleton, but hearing how he was so adored struck some chords inside the lizard. She wanted to be proud of Sans, happy for him. She wanted to work on things with him and help the Doctor together, but the pangs of envy made her soul ache, and so she dedicated herself to keep up the standards the Doctor wanted for her.

Sans hoped he hadn't stepped on Alph's toes, but he felt that she was upset at him. He had only asked for this to watch the Doctor's routine closely, but after things went differently, he'd lost himself in the new world he'd found. He could only hope Alph would forgive him. He felt like an intruder, almost. But it had been for good reason, even though now, his continued presence was more for himself than anyone else.

The small skeleton cleaned off his workstation, rubbing his eye sockets idly. He'd have to ask Alph to make him another pair of glasses, his sockets would always itch when he needed a new prescription. He had stayed later than most of the scientists he spoke with daily. He had said goodbye to Marshall last, as the small monster would always leave late to catch dinner specials in the City. He knew the Doctor had taken Alph up for dinner, as the lizard had stopped by to ask him to come up to the Upper Labs. He'd refused, wanting to get the project he had been working on wrapped up. 

He had figured out that the panel system for the Core was inefficient, and had started work on blueprints for a better system. He rolled one of the blueprints up carefully, stashing it next to others and walked out the door. He passes by a lit room, but thinks nothing of it on his way to the main elevator. As he steps in and presses the button to take him back to the Upper Labs, he wonders what everyone had for dinner. He was sure Mocker would bound up to him and scold him for missing dinner. They took after Papyrus in the amount of scolding they'd treat him to, but he knew after every lesson came fun, and Mocker had become rather fluent in their speech, let alone their ability to describe things in fantastical ways. He'd definitely regret missing out once the cyclops explained their dinner in grand fashion.

But as the elevator doors opened, no cyclops came. No scolding, no details on dinner. Only the sound of the television rang out in the dimly lit room. Sans moves over to the couch in front of the screen and finds Papyrus, curled up under a blanket. Was it that late for him to be asleep? The smaller skeleton gently shakes his sibling, waking him slowly. "Sans...? You're so late..." Papyrus punctuates his sentence with a long yawn, scratching his skull and peering at his sibling. Sans laughs sheepishly, offering to take the blanket from the taller. "Sorry, Paps. Had a lot of work to do. Where's Mocker?" He looks around, wondering if they too had gone to bed. 

"Father took them down to the Lower Labs hours ago. He said he needed to check on them urgently."

Sans could feel his soul sink. His hands felt as if a thousand small pins had pricked him, and his fingers became weak, dropping the given cloth to the ground in front of him. He felt frozen, the room around him silent, not even the soft sounds of the television just behind him breaking through. His eye lights cut off, leaving his framed sockets empty. All at once, everything became clear. His soul tensed inside his ribs, and the worried calls of his brother fell unheard as everything inside him came to one, horrible conclusion. The lit room. The lack of Mocker. He'd walked right past and... And now...

He was too late.


	31. Log 23 - Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alph attempts to fix the elevator. Sans breaks something.

Alph had never really looked all that closely at the elevator, until today.

She had made up her mind. She was going to fix the elevator and surprise everyone. They could go down to the Lower Labs and see what memories they held. Maybe they could find old experiments, new things for them to study. She was so excited, and she just knew that everyone else would be too once they woke up and she showed them all her hard work. That's why she was sneaking around at night, flashlight in hand. That's why she had napped the previous day, though it was nice to get some extra rest in regardless. She had her reasons, and now all she needed to do was fix the machinery.

She couldn't imagine that it would be difficult, it was old, sure, but an elevator was an elevator. But as she neared the doors, she began to worry. What if it was something she couldn't fix? What if all this preparation was for nothing? What if whatever she did only made it worse? She shakes her head, adjusting the glasses on her face. She can't think like that. She had to stay positive. The worst that could happen was she breaks it more and... Well, it was already broken. Not much to lose there, she concludes. She just hopes it doesn't explode! Though, it would be pretty strange if it did.

She sets the small box of tools she'd been hauling down as quietly as she can, and then she moves to get a closer look at the panel next to the doors. It was a hand scanner. Suddenly, something compels the lizard to place her hand on it. She nearly laughs to herself, such a curious thought. But the more she looked at it, the more it beckoned. It was almost uncanny. She relents, obliging the strange, invasive thought by placing her palm on the panel. To her shock, the elevator whirrs to life, doors sliding open. 

It... worked? But, she thought it was broken... Unless, perhaps the mechanisms inside were the broken things. It would make sense, Sans wouldn't want them to become trapped in the elevator, or worse! She moves to look inside when a bony hand grabs her own. 

She gasps, turning to face a very worried, upset looking Sans. He looks at the open doors, then at Alph. "What're you doing, Alph? You can't go in there..." He whispers harshly. "I told you not to mess with this, it's broken!" Alph shrinks back a bit, embarrassed, and caught red handed. "I-I... I was... was only trying to fi-fix... it. To surprise... you all." She admits, picking at the fabric of her night clothes with her free claws. Sans lets go of her, peering at the tools. "...It's not something you can fix. Come on, let's just get back to sleep..." He smiles softly, urging the other to abandon the open elevator. 

"But, the panel works, what could possibly-"  
"Alph, it's _broken_. There's nothing you can do about it. I don't want you to get hurt. Please." The skeleton picks up the box of tools, waiting for a sign that Alph was ready to give up. She stands there for a moment, looking back at the panel, then the open doors. She is filled with regret, filled with the realization that this was a terrible idea. She hangs her head, shuffling off to her room, only muttering a soft "Sorry," to Sans in passing. Sans waits until he hears her door closed, then looks at the panel. He moves his hand over it, and the doors shut. 

After that, it doesn't take much magic to wreck the inner workings of the scanner.


	32. Log 24 - Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in pain.

Sometimes, not knowing hurt more than knowing. This was certainly true for Sans.

Sitting at the table for breakfast was becoming a struggle for the small monster. Every day seemed to provide some sort of stress, but seeing everyone else act as they usually do with each interaction made it much worse. It was as if he himself was the only one being affected by these things. Maybe he was? Maybe he was worrying too much. Maybe he had dreamt up that whole 'liar' thing. But he couldn't possibly know unless he asked. Even then, could he trust anyone to be honest with him? After all, he'd been lying this whole time, what if the others had too? No, he couldn't let himself thing like this, he had to stay positive. Well, as positive as he could be in this situation, which was... not very.

Papyrus could see this clearly, Sans had always thought he was good at hiding things, but he wasn't the slick loner he thought he was. After all, Papyrus was his soul and bone! His brother! Of course he'd know if something was wrong! He'd been waiting for Sans to open up to him, to Alph, to Mook, but as days turned to years, it seemed like it would never happen. The stress on Sans grew heavier, and he continued to stay distant, perhaps getting more and more cold. Papyrus couldn't keep his worries in anymore, even though Sans had a track record of running away when confronted.

He sets down his fork and takes a moment to collect his thoughts.   
"Sans? Can we... talk?" The addressed monster tenses up. This was it. All his lies were going to be laid bare. Mook knew, and had told everyone. He was caught, and his bones ached as if he'd been pushed into a bunch of spikes. It was painful, but not something he could express. After all, it was only in his head.   
"Yeah, Paps?" His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, as if it had taken his whole being to force those two syllables out. As if it wasn't his own voice to begin with. Time felt like it wasn't moving anymore, as if everything was frozen in a painful ice cube, sitting and melting and ruining everything around it.

"I'm worried about you. You seem so stressed lately... Is there anything on your mind?" All at once, time ran smoothly again, Sans relaxed, and the freezing, aching pain went away. They didn't know. It was only Papyrus being insightful. He wasn't sure if he was happier with this outcome or not. Both seemed to be somewhat undesireable. "I'm just... a little tired. That's all." The younger skeleton stands up, squinting at his sibling. "I know that is not true, Sans! There is obviously something bothering you! Why can't you simply talk to us? What are you so afraid of?"

Afraid?

Oh.

Sans did suppose that was a good word to describe what he felt. Fear. Fear of being judged, of being rejected. Of the consequences of his actions, of his lies. Fear ached in his body, and he could only manage a far too strained smile and a hollow chuckle. "I'm afraid of a whole lot, Paps. A whole lot."   
"But why? We're here for you, don't you trust us?" Sans didn't meet his brother's gaze. He couldn't, and he couldn't answer either. Yes would be a lie, yet no would be false as well. He was trapped. Afraid.

Aching.

"I... I'm not hungry anymore." He stands up, prompting Papyrus to move over to him, but he moves away before any other confrontation could occur. As he watched his older brother walk away, Papyrus was worried.

Aching.

Alph had been silent the whole time. She could never manage to give her input on anything the brothers went through. She couldn't get the courage to take either side, though she herself was incredibly worry about Sans. She felt... invisible.

Aching.

Mook only stared after Sans. They knew. And of all the people in the Labs...

They were aching the most.


	33. ENTRY NUMBER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory?

> ENTRY NUMBER NINE
> 
> THE TESTS HAVE BEGUN
> 
> I HAVE STARTED THE VESSEL WITH SMALL DOSES OF MY MAGIC
> 
> THEY SEEM TO BE REJECTING IT, BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM TO CAUSE THEM PAIN
> 
> I WILL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO PREPARE THEIR SOUL FOR THE FULL DOSAGE
> 
> I CANNOT LET THIS OPPORTUNITY SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS
> 
> I HAVE TO FIND THE SOLUTION
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

A small dose.

Rejection.

A smaller dose.

Rejection.

Soft purple flare ups, causing little to no discomfort for the small monster. 

Smaller, still.

But nothing stuck. Nothing was working. Their magic was too dense. It wouldn't acclimate to the injected magic at all. What could be done? What could be fixed? Changed?

Taken?

Something had to be done, or all of the Doctor's preparations would go to waste. He couldn't let that happen. He was the Royal Scientist. The King and Queen were trusting him to do this. He would make them happy again, make them whole again. Bring back those who had been lost by finding a way to recreate magic unknown to monsterkind. He would emulate it in this vessel, isolate it, and extract it. That was what he would do.

What he had originally planned to do, anyway. But things were different now. Here sat a monster with the same native color of magic as himself. His curiosity overtook him in a single moment, and now, all his mind wanted to do was find out if another monster could hold his own magic. This was different from his sons, only pieces of his magic. This monster was already alive, already functioning. It would be less of a creation and more of an augmentation. But as failure after failure fell into his hands, he could only wonder if this vessel was worth anything at all. Why would it not stick? Was _he_ doing something wrong? What could it possibly be?

Then it struck him.

The vessel's magic was too dense. Too dense, which meant that he needed to make space. He needed to make room. But how? How could he subtract a monster's magic without killing them? 

And thus the tests begun.

Machines were made, tested, scrapped, and recycled. Over and over again, one after the other, failure piled upon failure. How long had it been since he had started these tests? He was able to keep prying eyes away by claiming that the poor monster had fallen down, and that he was trying to bring them back, but Sans knew the truth. The Doctor had to hurry, before Sans gained the courage to confront him. He spent nights, grueling away at his task while the vessel slept on a cold lab table, oblivious to everything that had happened to it. The tests were all done with them unconscious, as the Doctor knew stress would decrease the possibility of success. 

One day, he found the answer. 

He had heard rumours of monsters losing limbs and surviving. The risk was high, and he only had one chance, but he had the power of stabilization on his side. He hooked the vessel up to the new stabilization machine, turning it on as they slept soundly. This had to work. He would make it work. He had to, or else everything would be lost. He would be careful, perhaps precision would increase the chance of survival. Perhaps it was nothing to worry about at all.

He would take just enough of them to make the magic fit. He would take away, to give anew. He would succeed, and go on to find the answers he was searching for. He'd forgotten all about the King and Queen, their deceased children, and the state of the kingdom. He'd forgotten all about his task, his mission, what he had taken the monster in for in the first place. He'd forgotten everything, but the desire burning in his soul as he held the surgical knife. 

The only thing that mattered to the Doctor at this moment in time was success.

Success that he **would** achieve.


	34. Log 25 - Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alph gets suspicious.

Ever since the night that Alph tried to fix the elevator, things seemed off to her.

At first, it started with little things. Sans waking up early in the morning, even before Papyrus some days. He'd never wake anyone else up, and would often be found sat at the kitchen table, alone with a cup of coffee or water. He seemed to be in a good mood, cracking jokes and asking how everyone else was doing. Though this demeanor would change when Mook arrived. Once the cyclops was awake and had come to the table, Sans would go quiet. It would take much more effort to start a conversation with the skeleton at this point, and he usually just sat and ate quietly. He still helped Mook eat, but was nearly unresponsive besides that. 

Then, the changes to Mook's walks occurred. At first, it just seemed like Sans wanted to include everyone else in the walks, but as time went on, it started to feel like he was trying to push what he'd claimed as his responsibility on everyone. He'd have Papyrus take Mook on walks instead, offering to cook dinner in his place. Sometimes, he'd ask Alph to do it. Alph didn't know what to say to Mook on these walks, she was no good at small talk, and Mook didn't sign anything to her much either. She wondered if Sans talked to Mook. She was sure Papyrus did.

She also noticed that Sans went to bed early, never walking Mook to bed like he used to. He'd head to bed hours before everyone else did, and would sleep the whole night through. At least, that's what Alph hoped. She knew Sans was prone to nightmares, so she was always glad when Sans didn't mention any sort of trouble with his sleep. But Alph was curious, and would often ask to make certain. The small skeleton would always answer with confidence, "I slept like a log." and would drop the topic at that. Alph hoped Sans wasn't avoiding something again. She had already felt guilty about not realizing he was having trouble with his eyes, she didn't think she could handle another wave of guilt so soon.

But every one of these oddities added up, into something very worrisome for the lizard. An idea that would nag at her every time the evidence presented itself. Everything Sans began to do, or not do, stuck in her mind like pins in a corkboard. It was too much of a coincidence to not think about, and so she spent her days silently wondering about it. About what all of these things meant. The early rising, the shirking of 'duties', the early rests. The change in attitude, and the willingness to let Mook go walk without his own supervision... Alph was starting to get suspicious, and she wasn't too fond of that feeling. She started to wonder...

Was Sans afraid of Mook?


	35. Log 26 - Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alph does something she ends up regretting.

Alph couldn't stop thinking about her hypothesis.

She wanted to know, but she couldn't justify asking. She wasn't sure if she was curious from a purely scientific point of view, or actually concerned for Sans. Whenever she thought about it, it seemed too cruel of her to assume she _wasn't_ concerned, but then why was she so hesitant to ask? What was she afraid of? Was she afraid of the possible answer she might get, and the weight of knowing such a thing? Or was there something else, knocking on her subconscious, just loud enough to hear but muffled and unclear, unable to be propery discerned? Whichever it was, the debate in her head was nearly unending.

What would she even ask? 'Hello, Sans. Are you afraid of Mook?' Would she ask why? Would she even get an answer? What if Sans fled? Never spoke to her again? No, she shakes her head each time that last part slips into her thought stream. Sans wouldn't do that. Sure, Sans would often run away, but he'd always come back, always speak to everyone again. Well, except... He hasn't been speaking to Mook, as far as she knew. Mook wasn't one for conversation, but Sans would usually quip at them or ask simple questions. Now it seemed like that was left up to Papyrus and herself. Though, Papyrus was a much better conversationalist than she was any day. She tried, though, as awkward as it was...

The thoughts became too much, and one day, out of pure luck, Alph had run into Sans during some downtime. She had made her way to the upstairs kitchen to grab a snack, and lo and behold he was there, as if everything was pushing the lizard to heckle the other monster with her nonsensical theory. He would offer her a wave, and be given a shaky one in return. She had to act fast, or forever hold her tongue. She makes her way over, taking a deep breath. "Sans? Can I... ask y-you a ques... question?"

The skeleton turns to her, tilting his head. She can't see it, but he's having an episode of intense worry. His bones feel tense, almost nearing pins and needles, and he feels like he could pass out any second. All the things Alph could possibly ask him run through his mind in the brief moment of silence between them. "Shoot." He manages, though barely. With another deep breath, Alph structures the sentence in her mind, and finally, after so long, lets it out.

"Are you... afraid of M-Mook?"

Silence.  
Tense, burning silence.

Afraid. Sans was afraid. He was, with every fiber of his being. Of Mook? Debatable. Of Mook's potential knowledge? Absolutely. Of himself. Of his words. How would he answer this? A half truth was the only way. A half lie, the only solution. He smiles, forced, almost painfully so. "Alph, why're you asking me that? Of course I'm not." But Alph was paying attention to his face, could see the telltale sign of distress. She'd made him stress out. Why in the world would she ask something like this, indeed! What a horrible thing to do, pry into someone's fears so bluntly! She makes a pitiful noise, shaking her head. "I'm sorry!" And with that, Alph becomes the one to run away from a confrontation.

She regrets her decision for the rest of the day, and loses a night of sleep over it.


	36. ENTRY NUMBER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory after memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER TEN
> 
> THE VESSEL WILL NOT RESPOND
> 
> THEIR SOUL IS INTACT, BUT THEY HAVE NOT RESPONDED TO STIMULI FOR A WEEK NOW
> 
> I HAVE NOT INJECTED MY OWN MAGIC AS I INTENDED TO
> 
> I HAVE FAILED
> 
> I HAVE FAILED THE KING AND QUEEN
> 
> I HAVE FAILED THE UNDERGROUND
> 
> I HAVE FAILED
> 
> NO
> 
> I WILL FIND A WAY
> 
> I WILL WAKE THE VESSEL
> 
> I WILL RETURN THEM FROM THEIR FALLEN DOWN STATE
> 
> I MUST
> 
> -END LOG

The Doctor wonders if his mission was flawed from the very beginning. Perhaps he should have chosen another way to handle this. A way with less risks. He realizes all the mistakes he's made. He should have taken his time, tested more theories out. But he was overcome by a sensation he'd never experienced before, and had rushed into the procedure. Now, he had less of a vessel, and more of an empty husk, armless and unresponsive. How could this have happened? He'd been sure to be careful. This couldn't be. But, despite his worries, there was still hope. 

As he had written in his files, the monster's soul was still in one piece. It had not gone to dust. Usually, this was impossible for any monster besides a Boss Monster, but here lied a monster, fallen down, soul stable. Perhaps this simply meant that the magic flow was broken, unable to get to the rest of their body. But then why were they not dusting slowly? It was all so new, so intriguing. But the Doctor could not wait around and watch, he had to find some way to get the monster to respond, to come back to life, as it were. Something of the sort had never been done... And as he realized this, the pieces started falling back into place.

His original purpose, his original mission... To restore the Royal Family. To make them all whole again. If he could bring back this monster, perhaps he could find a way to bring back their children. Perhaps not all was lost. He would be sure not to get dragged into personal experiments this time. A second chance, he could not squander it. He had to make this work, however he could. But where would he start? How would he start? He was sure he only had one chance at this, and possibly limited time. He had to sit down and think for as long as he could, lest he make another hasty mistake.

First, he tried the stabilization machine. When this failed, he tried to introduce new magic into the cyclops monster's body in way of food and drink. At first, he attempted to use an IV, placed on their hip, but realized that perhaps feeding it to them naturally would work better, as their soul was in their head and not their torso. This fell flat as well. He tried filling the room the body laid in with items infused with different kinds of magic. But as he worked and worked, he soon realized he only had one path left to take. He could only hope that it would bear fruit, and not end in tragedy.

Setting the body in a sitting position, he readied a syringe with his own magic. The purple, hazy essence swirled within the tube, but began to dissipate quickly. It was not concentrated enough. He disposed of the container and took a deep breath. With all his might, he began to focus his magic into a ball in the palm of his hand. He willed his magic to form, condensing it into liquid before his sockets. His focus was so deep, magic so concentrated, he could feel his skull buzz. He had to act fast. He jammed the syringe into the ball of liquid, sucking it into the attached vial and experiencing whiplash once his focus faltered. The jolt was so powerful, it formed a small crack, from his wrist, up his arm, shoulder, and neck, and ending at his mouth. He managed to keep hold of the needle, and rushed over to the body once he could stand.

Carefully, he injects the magic, watching bright purple vanish past skin. He backs up, hope - and more likely the strain of the magic use - shaking his bones as he waits for any sign that his last stand had succeeded. Minutes pass, then an hour, yet he stood there, waiting, watching. 

Suddenly, an eye opens. Yellow was its sclera, yet it was devoid of any iris, only holding a cross shaped pupil in its center.


	37. Log 27 - Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans attempts to avoid Mook. Papyrus confronts him.

Lately, Sans was feeling trapped. 

Every day was something new, that was just the natural flow of things. Even in his small routines and limited wandering space, Sans tended to find new things to do. But it had stagnated, and the skeleton had found himself wishing for something exciting and new to happen. But now that troubles kept sprouting up everywhere, and questions kept being asked, Sans finally understood what the saying 'Be careful what you wish for' meant. In fact, he was living the consequence of a naively made wish. He could only think of wishing he could go back and stop himself from ever having any wishful thoughts to begin with.

But even though he was living a nightmare, he couldn't just wake up. He had to continue with the work he had, continue his routines and duties. He tried to get everyone else involved, as if that would solve - or at least buffer - the crippling dread settling over him. Of course, this only made more opportunities for confrontation. He found this out the hard way when Alph asked him if he was afraid of Mook. Of course, he never answered. How could he? But, even after that debacle, the confrontations only kept rolling in. The next face off was with his own brother, after Sans had tried to shirk his walking duties on him for the umpteenth time.

It had started with Papyrus pulling him aside, just after dinner, and before their usual sit down in front of the television. He had a stern expression on his face, as if he was the older sibling about to scold his younger for something. But it wasn't like that at all. The taller sighs, shaking his head. "I know you're just going to run away, Sans, but at least try to listen to what I have to say!" Sans could not fault his brother for such an assumption. He only smiles, half apologetically, and half knowingly. "What's up, Paps?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Do not think I have not noticed you rejecting your usual time with Mook! You used to insist on doing it yourself, but now you act as if you want nothing with them!" He takes a deep breath, changing his look and tone to one of worry. "What has happened, Sans? I am worried, we are all worried. Please don't run away from your family like this!"  
  
"Family?" Sans parrots, blinking. "Papyrus, you're the only family I have... Are you saying that... Mook and Alph are family?" To this, Papyrus nods. "Yes! Of course they are! We have been through so much, have lived together for so long! It is just like on the TV, 'family is more than just names'!" He balls his hands into fists and pleads. "So please! Let your family help you!"

Sans had no words. Family? Mook and Alph? He could wrap his head around Mook being family of some kind... Maybe Alph in a... distant sort of way. But he'd never thought about it this way. He didn't like what that implied. Lying to his family. Just like _he_ did. He takes a sharp inhale, pins and needles rising through his hands. He was doing just what _he_ had done. To the family he could have. The family he _did_ have.

He was doing the same exact thing as the Doctor had.


	38. ENTRY NUMBER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER ELEVEN
> 
> BY ALL ACCOUNTS, THE EXPERIMENT HAS FAILED
> 
> THE VESSEL HAS FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING FROM ITS TIME ALIVE
> 
> ITS NAME
> 
> ITS ORIGIN
> 
> EVEN HOW TO USE ITS MAGIC
> 
> I HAVE BEEN TEACHING IT HOW TO USE THE HANDS I HAVE GIVEN IT
> 
> IT SEEMS TO BE ADJUSTING ADEQUATELY
> 
> I HAVE DESIGNATED THE VESSEL 'M0', FOR MONSTER-0, AS BY ALL EVIDENCE, THEY ARE NO LONGER THE MONSTER THEY ONCE WERE
> 
> I AM THEIR CREATOR
> 
> I WILL ATTEMPT TO FIND SOME WAY TO SALVAGE THIS FAILURE
> 
> I HAVE ALREADY ASKED SANS TO ASSIST ME
> 
> HE IS VERY DISPLEASED WITH ME, BUT HAS AGREED TO HELP
> 
> I WILL FIND ANOTHER USE FOR THIS NEW MONSTER
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

"Alright, M0. It is time for your daily tests." To this, the monster in question opens their eye. They blink, looking up at the skeleton speaking to them. Silently, they await their instructions, even though they'd memorized them by this point. "Lift your hands."

The monster obliges, lifting two stark white, skeletal hands off of the floor. The hands were not connected to their body by arms, but instead invisible magic. Both had distinct holes in their palms, though functioned normally by all accounts. "Good. Now move each of your fingers." Once again, the cyclops obeys, moving each digit slowly, but with purpose. After each finger was moved, the Doctor jots something down on the piece of paper in front of him. The smaller skeleton standing next to him stayed silent, barely keeping an eye on the cyclops following orders. Next, the Doctor holds up the paper, the writing on the front in two languages. "Read both of these."

Opening their mouth, the cyclops revealed two small teeth, seperated by a large gap in their mouth. "Absolution begets regret. Monstrous results one shant forget." The Doctor nods, setting the paper aside and looking over to the monster at his side. "Any thoughts, Sans?" The small monster hesitates, then shakes his head. "No. No thoughts, G." He steps forward, holding out his hands, urging the cyclops to place their own in his. They do so, blinking down at them. Sans puts a slight bit of pressure on each bone segment, testing the connections between each knuckle. When he was done with this check, nothing seemed amiss, so he gives a small sigh, backing up slightly. 

"Magic flow is ok. Nothing to worry about today." Yet worry was ever present in the monsters mind. Worry, regret... Grief. The monster he once knew was practically gone, this monster in front of him the same only in looks, give or take their arms. Their mannerisms were different, their voice... Everything that made them Mocker was gone. Alph and Papyrus had not been made privy to these developments, so every time Sans went back home... Back upstairs... It haunted him. The Doctor had told them both that Mocker had fallen down, and they both mourned for quite some time. Papyrus took it the hardest, though he did a wonderful job of keeping the energy and mood up during that time of grief. Of course, Sans knew that they were both still sad, but he felt, that with the knowledge he carried, he was still grieving the most of all.

He often wondered how the Doctor would reveal the news, or if he ever would. Sans was afraid to tell either of the others, not for fear of his own safety, but for fear of the... 'new' monster's. He had already failed to keep Mocker safe, and he didn't want to fail M0. M0... an awkward name to think, to say. But they responded to it, and did not respond to 'Mocker'. Of course they wouldn't, they weren't Mocker any more.

They were just M0 now.


	39. Log 28 - Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to explain things to Mook. It doesn't go as planned.

The confrontation with Papyrus made Sans start to really think.

Think about what he'd been doing this whole time. Why he'd been doing it. He'd been doing all of this under the impression that he was protecting everyone, but perhaps he was hurting them more than he was saving them. Maybe it was time to stop lying altogether. Maybe it was time to come clean. The thought scared him no less than it always had, but now he thought that, perhaps the pain memories and truth would cause was much less damaging then this long term wound made with his lies. Or, at least it would heal better. He couldn't know the outcome, and he couldn't know what to say after so long, but he would try. If he failed, if all was lost and no one trusted him ever again, then perhaps that was for the better, as now Sans felt no better than the man he lied so much to avoid acknowledging. But first, he needed a plan.

He would talk to Mook first, as they seemed to remember at least something, if they weren't just fleeting feelings or memories. He would try to talk about things, see just how much they remembered. Admit that he had lied. He could only hope it didn't tear the monster apart, hope they wouldn't lie right back to him. Hope that they did remember something, and that he wasn't just paranoid, or worse. Hope that somehow, everything would line up in his favor. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for thinking nothing would go wrong, that he would face no consequences for his actions. He knew better.

Even so, once he was able to take Mook on a walk alone, he held onto hope. He made sure to wait until they were on their way back. He didn't want to ruin the walk with this news, after all. Once they were close enough to home to have any awkwardness go away quickly, he stops walking. "Hey, Mook? I need to tell you something." The cyclops stops as well, turning to the other monster. They blink, then stare Sans down with their usual piercing gaze. It makes him nervous. He tries not to chuckle about it. "I... need to fess up. I lied to you, to everyone." Mook nods. 

"You already... knew, didn't you."  
Another nod.  
"Look, Mook, I... I'm sorry, alright, I never meant for it to hurt you all so much." Mook raises their hands. **"Not. Hurt. Sans."** Sans blinks, blatant disbelief on his face. "What, but I've lied to you about-" A hand in front of his face stops him mid-explanation. **"Sans. Lied. Elevator. Not. Broken."** Mook shakes their head slowly. **"No. Pain. Forgive."** Mook nods, as if to emphasize their signed words. They then turn away, walking towards the Labs.   
  
Meanwhile, Sans stood still, wordless. This wasn't what he meant. Sure, he had lied about that, but he had so much more to explain! But he was cut short, and in his state of shock, let Mook walk away. It was like he was frozen, like the wind was knocked out of him. So many questions were running through his head, he couldn't think straight. Did Mook only think he lied about the elevator? Did they not remember anything after all? Were they avoiding his explanation? He stands there for what seems like forever longer, before following behind Mook, who was already at the door, being welcomed back.

Sans wasn't sure if he would ever have the courage to try again.


	40. ENTRY NUMBER TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory...

> ENTRY NUMBER TWELVE
> 
> M0 HAS BEEN HELPING OUT WITH DATA PROCESSING FOR THE CORE PROJECT
> 
> ALPHYS HAS BEEN PROMOTED TO A DIFFERENT SECTION OF THE PROJECT
> 
> SANS CONTINUES TO HELP MONITOR M0
> 
> HE REFUSES TO SPEAK TO ME OUTSIDE OF THE LOWER LABS
> 
> IF ONLY I HAD NOT FAILED
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> M0 IS OK
> 
> M0
> 
> OK
> 
> MOOK
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> THEY SEEM TO LIKE THIS NAME
> 
> \- END LOG

"Mook?" For all it was worth, the first time Sans says this name, he's a bit angry about it. After all this time, after all the years of referring to Mocker as 'the vessel', suddenly the Doctor was interested in giving them... or, at least... this 'new' monster, a proper name? He felt like this was incredibly unfair, but as the cyclops in front of him blinked at him, as if waiting for his response, he could not bring himself to lash out over the name. Instead, he laughs a bit, smiling. With a nod, he finally pulls himself from his thoughts to respond.

"It's a nice name. You like it, right, Mook?" The hesitation before he repeats the name feels like forever to him, though it was barely even registered by either listening monster. The cyclops, Mook, nods. "It is a nice name, I agree." Hearing the other speak was like being shaken awake from some fleeting dream. Their voice was different than Mocker's. The way they spoke, it was close to how the Doctor spoke, and hearing his mannerisms come from the altered body of someone he called his friend was jarring. He didn't like it. He missed Mocker's mimicry. They'd taken after Papyrus the most, boisterous and eager. They had some of his own dry humor, and Alph's tendency to ramble on and then apologize. 

But none of that was left. It was only the Doctor. The doctors hands, his 'creation', his knowledge, his way of moving and speaking. It was just him. Sans often had to stop himself from throwing Mook the same spiteful glares he'd often point to the Doctor. Mook didn't deserve them, they had no part in this. They were the victim here, and Sans knew he had to try to make things right... Even if it was only enriching their new life. He had to start with realizing that Mocker was gone.

Mocker was dead.

Fallen down, at the hands of a terrible man. 

There was Mook now. Just Mook. Mook barely knew Sans. They didn't know Alph. They didn't know Papyrus. Sans squinted at this, then turns his attention to the other skeleton. "G, are you going to tell the others about this? About them?" The Doctor mulls over this, even though he had already thought it over a dozen times. "I will tell Alph first. If the introduction goes well I will tell Papyrus, but Mook is not to leave the Lower Labs until I know they are stable and fully independant. Until this happens, you will be their caretaker." Sans shakes his head, blinking. "Me? Why me? I'm not-" A raised finger stops his protest. 

"You are to monitor them, and report to me if anything goes wrong or is suspicious." Sans was not a fan of taking orders from the other, but if it meant he could help Mook... He sighs. "Yeah, you got it, G. Leave it to me." He smiles at Mook, offering a hand. "Let's be friends. What d'ya say, Mook?" The cyclops blinks, raising their hand and slotting it against the gloved one Sans had offered.

"Friends."


	41. Log 29 - Brace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans braces for the inevitable.

It was quickly dawning on Sans that he would have to be more forward in all of this.

He would have to say his piece. He'd have to make the first move, lest another half-misunderstanding occur, leaving him like a deer in headlights. He would have to barrel through any interruptions, any questioning that could make him backpedal or stall for time. He would have to do it all at once. Every lie, confessed, every truth told.

He wasn't sure he was ready for it.

He wasn't sure he ever would be.

But he had to do it, regardless of if he was ready or not. He couldn't let himself do this any longer. Any rejection or pain he'd receive once he confessed wouldn't be worse than the pain he'd feel if they found out on their own. It couldn't be... right? He wouldn't know in the end either way, it wasn't like he could make a choice and then go back and change it. Nothing like that existed in the real world, only on television. He only had one choice, and as far as he was concerned, he'd made it. All he needed to do now was follow through and make sure everything went as well as it possibly could.

He wondered how everyone would react. Would they yell at him and refuse to speak to him for a while? Would they be in shock, disbelief? Maybe he would have to show them all the Lower Labs as proof, though he couldn't think that far ahead in what would happen. He could only hope that if he did end up bringing everyone down there, they wouldn't keel over from the shock of things. He wondered about all the questions they would ask, all the things they'd discover. He wondered... if maybe, they'd accept things. Accept him. Sure, that was overoptimistic, but a monster could dream. Maybe they'd only be angry at him for a moment, then realize that he was only doing it all to protect them... At least that's what he had meant by it all.

Maybe they'd laugh about it all, hug it out. He'd be able to smile truthfully again, with everyone. He'd be free from the weight on his shoulders, free from always having to double check his words or actions. They'd be closer. They'd be... a family.

But Sans knew not to get his hopes up so much. He knew that actions had consequences, and his had piled up to the surface by now. He couldn't just expect all his problems to go away with a few explanations and apologies. He would have to work towards that family he wanted. The family they all deserved. He was willing, just afraid. But he couldn't let that fear hold him any longer. He had to do this. He had to make it count.

He could only hope they didn't blame him.


	42. ENTRY NUMBER THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER THIRTEEN
> 
> MOOK IS DOING WELL
> 
> SANS HAS BEEN MONITORING THEM AND HAS NOT REPORTED ANY ANOMALIES
> 
> THE TESTS CONFIRM THIS
> 
> I WILL BE INTRODUCING MOOK TO ALPH
> 
> I HOPE THEIR MEETING WILL NOT STRESS EITHER OF THEM OUT
> 
> WORK ON THE CORE CONTINUES AS PLANNED
> 
> SOON I WILL HAVE SOLVED ONE OF THE UNDERGROUND'S GREATEST PROBLEMS
> 
> IF ONLY I COULD HAVE SAID THE SAME FOR THE FIRST
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> I CANNOT THINK THIS WAY
> 
> \- END LOG

"Alright, Sans. When Alph arrives, she will no doubtedly recognize Mook's appearance. But as we both know, the monster Mook used to be is no more." Sans waves a hand dismissively, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, G, I know. Have to tell her Mocker fell down and you tried to bring them back, and Mook's the result. I know, it's not like you drilled it into my skull or anything." The Doctor blinks, then frowns. "When in the world did you get so witty?" To this, Sans laughs, but it's full of malice. "Maybe if you cared to pay attention to anything beside your work, you'd know when." The Doctor is at a loss for words, expression turning slightly pained. Sans doesn't see this, as he's walking ahead to open the lab room door.

He spots Alph, coming down the hallway, snout in her notes. He smiles, shaking his head. She was supposed to be on break, yet there she was, nosing in her work while walking. He waits for her to come close, then sticks a hand out, causing the lizard to smack into the clipboard of papers. She yelps, stumbling backward and hitting the floor. "O-oh n-no, I-" She's mid apology when she looks up to see Sans, grinning down at here. "Man, Alph, you should take note of where you're goin'." Alph rolls her eyes, pushing herself off the floor and straightening herself out. "Ha, ha, v-very funny, Sans. Doctor Gaster said he had something to sh-show me?" Sans sighs, moving to let the other enter the room.

"Here they are." He says, wanting to move to the waiting cyclops, but seeing that the Doctor has already taken a spot next to them. He stands elsewhere, watching the lizard enter. She blinks, disbelief plastered on her features. "Mocker...?" Coming closer, her gaze comes to the lack of arms, and slowly, the rest of the changes become clear. "Mocker is gone, Alph. They fell down, but G here did some things... And now this is Mook." Alph cycles through a few emotions; Worry, confusion, relief, back to confusion. "M-Mook. I s-see." She nods, solemnly. "But, Doctor, this is an in... incredible achievement! Wh-why haven't y-you told.... told everyone?"

The Doctor sighs. "As you can see, the monster known as Mocker is not here. This is not an achievement. None of the previous memories are present. We must keep this a secret." Alph considers this, but relents and nods. "Y-yes, I understand. But..." She looks at Sans for a moment, then back to the Doctor. "Are... we going to t-tell Papyrus?"   
"Soon, but not yet. I must make sure everything will be fine. Once I do, we will bring Mook to the Upper Labs to meet him. Hopefully they will be stable enough to live there." Sans couldn't begin to imagine how Papyrus would take this all. 

He only hoped Papyrus wouldn't blame him, or himself.


	43. Log 30 - Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans visits the Lower Labs.

Before he was going to drop the news on everyone, Sans thought he'd pay the place of his past a little visit.

He went when everyone else was on a walk. He couldn't risk going at night. The sound would easily stir everyone, especially since the magma incident. Everyone was on high alert, but since he'd been the closest to the magma, they had no problem with him staying home. He wondered if he should feel grateful for the opportunity. He doesn't. He views the trip down memory lane he's about to take as a necessity. He wants to find closure for himself before he offers it up to the others. He needed to make sure he wasn't actually misremembering things. That the pain he had carried for so long was real, and all he needed to do to confirm its existence was take a trip down an elevator that wasn't supposed to work. 

He'd broken the panel the last time he had approached it, but he knew how to use it anyway. Anyone could figure it out, if they bothered to take a closer look. He knelt by the door, just barely managing to hook his gloved fingers into the slot where the door met the frame. He carefully tugs at it, forcing the door to open bit by bit. He didn't open it all the way, only enough to be able to slip through the opening. Once he's in the elevator proper, he presses the button to be brough down to his destination. The door closes, and his ride begins, just as noisily as he had expected. Yet, only he was around to hear it.

He would have to make this trip quick. He couldn't get caught coming back up. He wasn't ready to face everyone yet. He only needed a little more time, then he'd be ready. That's what he told himself. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore. Once the elevator stopped, and the door opened without him needing to pry it open, he steps out onto the dimly lit tile. Even after all this time, some of the lights still worked. Or... maybe the surge from the magma turned them on? Either way, Sans was glad he wouldn't have to feel his way around in the dark... Though his mental map of the place was decent enough to get him around and back again.

He looks around, taking in the long hallways and unopened rooms he'd been away from for so long. He could barely recall the place being filled with eager scientists, pacing to and fro their workstations. It all seemed like a fading dream, but he knew it had to be real. He starts walking, only stopping in front of a locked room. He turns to look at the door. He remembers well, the night he walked past without a second thought. The night he lost a friend, no, a family member, to the hands of a monster that was no longer around to apologize for his actions. He moves on.

Soon, he comes to the cafeteria. It was empty, so much so that his footsteps echoed ever so slightly as he walked up to the food counter. He had lunch here so many times. Had conversations, held comedy shows - despite their low quality - and even made scientific discoveries here. But it all vanished, no one came here anymore. No one wants to. There was nothing to want, after all, since no one remembered why they would even want to come here. Suddenly, Sans felt a presence behind him. He freezes. Had everyone returned early? Had they come after him? 

He turns to face the feeling.

No.

This wasn't right.

He stares, disbelief, fear, confusion on his face. The greyed-out monster doesn't move. The horns - or... were they ears - of the monster were the only thing that let Sans know who they were. After all, their face didn't really exist anymore. Sans has the monster's name in his head, but it won't form in his mouth, so he stands there in silence, facing what was all too close to a ghost of the past. The monster laughs.

" _Welcome back, Sans._ "

And then was no more. It takes Sans another few moments to steady his mind enough for his legs to work again. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, everything was lagging behind his racing mind. He mouths out a name, but no sound comes out. Then, he makes a mad dash for the elevator. The ride up felt eternal. Once he's back home, back to safety, back where he belonged, he staggers into the living room, just in time for the others to come home. 

He hears his name just before he faints.


	44. ENTRY NUMBER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories.

> ENTRY NUMBER FOURTEEN
> 
> TODAY IS THE DAY I BRING MOOK TO THE UPPER LABS TO MEET PAPYRUS
> 
> I CAN ONLY HOPE THEY ARE STABLE ENOUGH
> 
> SOON, PERHAPS, WE WILL ALL LIVE TOGETHER UP THERE
> 
> PERHAPS WE WILL TAKE TRIPS AROUND THE UNDERGROUND
> 
> I WILL NOT RAISE THEIR HOPES BY TELLING THEM
> 
> NO
> 
> I WILL KEEP IT A SURPRISE
> 
> FOR NOW, WE MUST FOCUS ON THE CORE
> 
> BUT ONCE IT IS COMPLETE I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE ARRANGEMENTS
> 
> ...
> 
> YES
> 
> THIS IS GOOD
> 
> THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD BE
> 
> \- END LOG

"You made sure everything was optimal?"

"Yep."

"Are you certa-" A gloved hand cuts the skeleton's sentence off. He looks down at it, following the limb to its owner. He has a look of disdain for a moment, but quickly calms. 

"I'm certain, G. Nothing's gonna happen. Paps is just gonna say hi, probably get excited. We'll tell him what we told Alph, and then bring Mook back down. Simple, y'know." The taller monster doesn't respond for a moment, then relents with a heavy sigh. "Yes, you're right. Probably. No sense in thinking negative. We will just deal with anything as it comes." He nods, more to himself than to Sans, and turns to the other monster in the room, quiet as ever. 

"Are you ready, Mook?" The cyclops nods, hands folded neatly together on their lap. They stand, moving over to the Doctor, footsteps nearly inaudible. "I am ready. Is there anything that I should expect or say?" The inflection was so small, it barely sounded like a question at all. Sans turns to start walking towards the elevator. "Well, besides Paps being a bit loud, there's nothing you need to worry about. Just uh, have fun?" He chuckled, wondering if fun was still a concept to the monster. They nod, regardless of if they understand or not, and follow Sans out of the room.

They do not have to worry about being seen, as everyone not working on the Core had long since returned home. They make a beeline for the elevator and board it, waiting in silence as they're lifted to the Upper Labs. Sans worries for a bit about Papyrus and his possible reactions, but he knows he'll just have to explain a few things... At least, explain what the Doctor wanted to be explained. The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens. Soon after, the skeleton in question comes bounding.

"You all are back early-" He pauses abruptly, caught very much off guard by the smallest of the monsters exiting the elevator. He rushes forward, lifting Mook into his arms and hugging them. 

"Oh my goodness! It's you, Mocker, you have returned after so long! I had heard that you had fallen, yet here you are! You look a bit different though..." After an awkward silence, Papyrus looks to Sans and the Doctor. "...What is the matter?" Sans frowns at the floor. "That's not... Mocker, Paps." Papyrus then looks to Mook. "...Oh, how rude of me, I..." He sets the cyclops down. "...I thought you were someone else... You look so similar, I could not contain my joy." The Doctor shakes his head, then looks at Sans. Sans huffs, moving to pat Papyrus on the shoulder. 

"It's not Mocker... technically. They fell down, but G... saved them. They don't remember anything, and their name's Mook now." It takes the youngest skeleton a minute to process this, but then his smile lights up again. He picks Mook back up, hugging them once more. "It is wonderful to meet you, Mook! I am Papyrus! I hope we will be the best of friends!" Mook doesn't seem to be phased by the fact that they were being picked up so suddenly, but they do nod at Papyrus after he speaks. "It it nice to meet you, and I hope to be friends with you as well." 

After a short conversation between Sans and Papyrus, with Sans clearing a few things up, Papyrus lets Mook down and waves at everyone as they reenter the elevator. "I hope to see you again sometime soon, Mook! Stay well until then!" He calls, as if the group was far away. Mook waves back, though the action seems stiff compared to the full bodied wave Papyrus was giving. The elevator doors close and Sans heaves a sigh of his own. The Doctor nods, looking at a wall.

"If only everyone would be so accepting."


	45. Log 31 - Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus discovers something.

This was the second time he'd seen Sans faint.

It was rather jarring, watching someone you knew - though he supposed it would be just as jarring if he didn't know the person - fall to the ground and become silent. The only solace he had was that Sans was still intact afterwards. No dust to be found. He was alive. That was good. He could fret and worry about his health after he woke up. Though, sometimes he was afraid his brother would stay asleep, even if he was alive still. Alph always reassured him that he wouldn't stay asleep, and sooner or later her words would prove true and Sans would awaken confused and surrounded by his family.

Papyrus recalled the brief discussion about family he and Sans had a few days ago. Had it only been days? Maybe it was longer, though he wasn't too good at keeping track anymore. All of these strange things happening recently threw off the invisible clock inside of his head, and the only way he new if it was a new day or not was to check what was on television. He was very grateful that the TV had a set schedule, airing specific programs on specific days at specific times. An organizer's heaven, for certain, though it now served as the only way for the skeleton to tell time.

Sans had seemed so distraught at the conversation they had. Papyrus wondered if he did not consider Alph and Mook family, even after this whole time. For Papyrus, it took no thought at all to come to the conclusion that they were all bound together, whether by name or simply the bonds they'd formed living together. He wouldn't know what else to think of them as. Friends wouldn't cover it, and housemates just seemed shallow to the monster. Therefore, family was the only word he could use to describe what the four of them had. Or, at least, what he thought they all had.

After quite a while of making sure Sans was alright, Alph tasked Papyrus with taking Sans up to his room. It was late, and she thought it would be best to put him into bed so that he'd be comfortable whenever he woke up - which Papyrus hoped was soon. He obliged, of course, leaving Alph and Mook to clean up after the dinner they had. He felt bad about eating without Sans, but he was very much occupied, so Papyrus settled for leaving him leftovers. He hauled his brother up to his bedroom, navigating to the 'light switch' and then to his bed. 

After he placed the skeleton in bed, he turns to leave, but something catches his eye. On his desk, there were scattered papers. He decided he'd clean up a bit, and moved over to do so. It was then that the way the papers had been placed stood out to him. Words blending into sentences, forming poems, statements, things the papers themselves could have never spelt out on their own. As he read through the physical poetry, something inside him began to stir. Something blurry and weak, but burning and intense at the same time. One rising notion he could not shake;

He'd seen this before.


	46. ENTRY NUMBER FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more memories.

> ENTRY NUMBER FIFTEEN
> 
> A BREAKTHROUGH ON THE CORE HAS BEEN MADE
> 
> I WILL BE LOOKING INTO THINGS MORE PERSONALLY FROM NOW ON
> 
> SANS WILL BE TAKING CARE OF MOOK AS I MUST STAY CLOSE TO THE CORE TO WORK
> 
> I HOPE THEY WILL NOT RESENT THIS
> 
> WE HAVE DISCUSSED THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS WORK MANY TIMES
> 
> THEY SEEM TO UNDERSTAND
> 
> BUT WANT ME TO TAKE THEM TO THE CORE
> 
> I TELL THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT IT IS NOT SAFE
> 
> I DO NOT WANT THEM TO FALL DOWN AGAIN
> 
> I MUST KEEP THEM SAFE
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> \- END LOG

"You're sure you can handle this, Sans? It is a lot of responsibility to care for another monster, especially one whose stability is in question." The Doctor paces, looking to the skeleton he's addressing with unrepressed worry. Sans watches this little routine, paying the so-called emotion no mind. To him, this was all an act. It was always an act. This monster, who ripped the life out of another, couldn't possibly be truly worried for their well being. No, the only thing the Doctor truly cared about was word getting out about this. He just wanted Sans to keep Mook away from the public eye. 

He was convinced of this fact. The evidence was all there in his mind, and a recent event had compounded on his belief. The King himself, Asgore Dreemurr, had paid the Labs a visit. Sans was not allowed to meet him directly, as he had been tasked with tending to Mook. If the King had found out about Mook, everything the Doctor had worked towards would have fallen apart. Sans could only imagine the disgust the monarch would feel at knowing what had happened. Alph got to meet the King however, and even met the Royal Guard that had escorted him. She wouldn't stop talking about the captain for days. 

Why wasn't he allowed to meet the King?

Sans knew why. The Doctor didn't trust him. Alph followed him blindly, but Sans knew the truth. One sentence, and everything would go to pieces. The Doctor obviously knew this, and was doing everything in his power to make sure Sans didn't tell anyone about the horrors that had gone on in the lab now focused on creating unlimited energy for the Underground. A facade that did little to hide it's true, original purpose to Sans. He knew what was really going on, and he accepted that the other skeleton knew he knew. Despite all this, he was happy to care for Mook. He'd do it right this time, too.

"I'm sure, G. You just go to the Core Team. They need you right now." He forces a smile, one that he'd gotten perfect at faking. "You'll be fine. You're making history here." The pacing stops and the Doctor looks to Sans. He ponders something for a moment, hidden behind a calculating face. After a while, he nods, then nods again as if reconfirming his silent thoughts. "Yes, you're right. I will be working late nights, so do make sure Mook eats dinner before you go back up." He leaves with this reminder, though Sans was not inclined to forget to feed the cyclops.

He was not inclined to forget anything regarding the monster, no matter how hard the Doctor wanted him and everyone else to.


	47. Log 32 - Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks everyone an important question.

It was time.

It was now or never, really. This whole time, Sans had been trying to muster up the courage to do this, and now that everyone was in the same space with him, worrying about him, glad that he'd woken up, he couldn't afford to put this off any longer. Even if it meant this might be the last time they were all in the same room like this. Even if it meant sending everyone for another loop. Even if it meant hurting everyone much more than he'd ever thought he could. He had to do this now, and so he would. It was time, and Sans was as ready as he'd ever be.

He had been lying down for the longest time, on Alph's request. She had wanted to make sure he was stable before he tried to get up. Despite feeling weak inside, and sick to a stomach he didn't have, he pushes himself to sit up, immediately making Papyrus, who had not left his side once, fret. "Sans, you are not supposed to get up! Please, lie back down..." The younger skeleton tries to gently push the other down, but Sans puts a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he smiles weakly. "I need to tell you all something. Something important. Something I... I should have told you a long, long time ago."

This gets everyone's attention, and Alph and Papyrus in particular begin to wonder, and worry. "Wh-what is it, Sans?" Alph fiddles with her claws, hoping that whatever Sans wanted to get out of his system wasn't devastating... Or at least, unfixable. Papyrus could only wonder, could only hope that Sans was finally trusting everyone, but also afraid that his brother had hidden something from them all that could not be helped, that this was all coming too late. That even though Sans was finally telling everyone what was bothering him, that they would not be able to help him. They both brace themselves.

Mook only stared at the smaller skeleton. Somehow, they both knew, and did not know what was about to happen. A feeling they could not describe. A feeling that felt like they were being pulled in several directions at once, but also being pressed together. They stayed silent, as usual, and waited. What would they do after Sans said whatever he was going to say? Would this feeling go away? They hoped it did, as it was not a pleasant feeling at all. 

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Sans nods to himself, resigning to whatever outcome awaited him. "...I've lied to all of you. This whole time. I've lied about so much, and I'm ready to tell you the truth. Ready to show you the truth." He doesn't let the quizzical stares stop him. "There was another doctor before. Mook's doctor. He's gone. You all don't remember him. Everything about him is gone, and it's because of me. Mook is like this because of me. I know this won't make sense, but if... I think if I show you, you'll understand." After this, Sans moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you all...ready?"


	48. ENTRY NUMBER SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory.

> ENTRY NUMBER SIXTEEN
> 
> THE DATA WE HAVE FOUND WHILE RESEARCHING THE CORE IS...
> 
> ...
> 
> TROUBLING
> 
> VERY
> 
> VERY
> 
> TROUBLING
> 
> I HAVE NOT SLEPT WELL
> 
> I MUST FIGURE THIS OUT
> 
> ...
> 
> I MUST
> 
> \- END LOG

The Doctor scratches idly at the scar left from his most recent experiment. He then glances at his hands, with their matching holes, sat plain in the center of his palms. Yet another bodily change from his past experiments. He does not regret either of them, yet he feels as if he has failed all three of them. He is briefly thankful that the Core is not a living being... Or, at least he hopes it does not end up as one. Or isn't secretly one.

He quickly snaps himself out of the rabbit hole his mind was wandering into. Looking at the data on the screens, he can only worry. Just what were these readings? Some running parallel to the Core's own, some coming close to merging with the energy of Hotlands, and some outliers, scattered like the poster child of a statistics chart. No one on the team could make heads or tails of the illogical mess they had been handed. The Doctor had taken it upon himself to get to the bottom of this.

Alone.

Well, as alone as he could be with Sans and Alph around. They had both insisted that they help him, and with Alph having most of the knowledge on the Core, and Sans learning far too fast to be anything less than a prodigy, he was not inclined to deny their assistance. Of course, he informed both of them that whatever they found was to be confidential between the two of them. Some of the scientists working on the Core were let go, but many of the Doctor's closest followers stayed regardless. They had a connection to the Core, to the Doctor himself, and did not want to leave before everything was said and done. The Doctor did not understand the sentiment, but did not force them to leave.

Long days turned into longer nights, the three monsters lit by the screens of scrolling data that none of them could parse. Sans was usually the first to sleep, but would always wake up to head upstairs and read Papyrus his bedtime story. That brief moment of a sense of family always helped Sans feel like he was actually living. He was doing something right, he was alive, and that was his proof. His family was his proof. Alph would sleep once Sans returned, and the two skeletons would work until their sockets could not stay open any longer. Then they would head back.

But soon, the Doctor started to stay behind.

Alone.

Sans wondered if he should offer to take over, ask him to come upstairs. But the malice he felt for the other monster always drowned out any of those ideas. He would always leave the Doctor to his work, leave him alone. One night, as he got up to leave with Alph, he stopped. Something in him was urging him to stay. To talk. To reconcile. Some sense of longing, some sense of wanting closure. What closure? What could the other possibly offer him that would make up for all the years of pain? The Doctor notices his hesitation, and pulls himself from his work.

As if on the same wavelength, he takes off his glasses and poses a question. 

"Is there something you need, Sans?"

It's silent for a long time. Too long. Too long had there been silence between the two. Only talking for work purposes. Never to bond as father and son. Sans smiles. It's a smile full of disdain and disbelief. His words are careful, but firm. "No, G. There's nothing I need from you."

And with that, the silence stayed.


	49. Log 33 - Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a long journey.

On the elevator ride down to the Lower Labs, Sans is silent.

He's afraid. Even after he had explained everything to the others, and they agreed to take a look at the Labs with him, he was still afraid. They weren't reacting like he expected them to, and the idea that he'd imagined all of these awful things was nagging at the very back of his mind. But it couldn't be, he'd seen the evidence, and now all he had to do was show everyone else. He would show them, and hope that the jarring memories don't hurt them too much. Or maybe, just maybe...

They wouldn't remember at all.

But then Sans would seem foolish, and so that thought is quickly dashed by the little rational thought the skeleton had left. That, and the sensation and sound of the elevator stopping at its destination. The monsters file out, and start peering around the dimly lit hallway. The sight causes Alph to hold her head. She's remembering, remembering things that don't make sense right now. Sure, she had always known _someone_ had worked on the Core, but her? Her and... others. Who were these fleeting faces and voices washing over her mind? Papyrus moves over, asking if she was alright. She doesn't know how to answer. Everything was flooding back, creeping like molasses into her memory, and it was overwhelming. But she couldn't place things, couldn't sort them. They were so fuzzy and surreal, like dreams. Sans doesn't look. He stares at the end of the hallway, feeling distant and strange. Was this really a good idea? No, he was already here, it was already started, he can't go back now. He will stand his ground and face the consequences of what he chose to do.

He's about to turn to Alph, maybe to explain things, maybe to soothe her, when he feels Mook brush past him. He turns to the cyclops, noticing the sticky residue they leave behind. They're melting. Sans knows why. He knows all too well why they were grey and melting and mute. He knew why especially now. He knew Mook would never remember being Mocker, Mocker was dead and gone, but he did know they would remember all of this. Sure enough, the memories that had been fleeting for so long were now blasting into the mind of the cyclops. It was nearly painful, yet they couldn't do anything to express such a feeling. They open their usually hidden mouth, no sound leaving the hole. No tears form in their eye. Yet they feel as if they are screaming, crying, hurting and being overwhelmed by things they don't understand, but feel so vividly. They mouth out words that they used to have the voice to say, words foreign to them, they have no way to be spoken any longer.

Sans kneels next to them, taking their hands in his own. He doesn't say anything, only sits there. He has no words, nothing to say yet. He can barely hold his own tears back, as he watches the monster next to him melt. Mook doesn't melt completely, but they do end up puddling quite a bit. Papyrus makes a pained noise as he finally looks away from Alph and over to the melted monster. He doesn't understand what has come over the two of them. Why was Sans not saying anything? Is he supposed to remember something from being down here? He's never been down here, he-

Suddenly, it hits the taller like a wall of bricks. He'd never been down here. He'd never been allowed down here. By who? Not Sans. Someone else. Someone.

Someone.

Someone.

"Where did he go, Sans?"

A question that broke the silence as if it was a vase being smashed against a table. Sans could feel pins and needles shoot through his bones. He needed to tell them. He needed to say something. Anything. But he was choked up. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He moves his hands off of Mook's and curls in on himself. 

"I'm sorry." He strains out. It's painful sounding. Papyrus quickly moves over to his brother, kneeling next to him. Alph doesn't follow. "Sans, please, you need to explain. We need to know the truth." 

Sans knows. Sans knows, and it's tearing him apart. It's been tearing him apart for so long. So he finally lets go. He crumbles, and out comes the truth.

He explains what really happened to Mocker. Who Mook really was. They melt just a little more. Alph moves over to the group.

He explains who the Doctor was. Who W.D. Gaster was. 

He explains. He cries. He's held by family he didn't realize he had. He's stopped by Papyrus as he's about to explain what he had done, why Mook was the way they are now.

"Shh. That's alright, Sans. You've done and said enough for now." He cradles his brother, trying to get him to stop crying. Alph holds one of his hands, and Mook, having stopped melting, places theirs in the skeleton's free hand. "You've done a lot, and you are very brave for telling us this. I am... still so confused and very hurt but! You had your reasons, to... protect us from what you thought would hurt us. I think that speaks for a lot, brother. But please, in the future, know that we can overcome whatever comes at us! For we are a family!" Alph nods, wiping her own tears.

Sans is at a loss for words, for feelings. He cries more, much to the dismay of Papyrus. The tears get to the younger, and he tears up as well. Mook still doesn't join the waterworks, but feels as if they are crying regardless of the lack of tears forming in their eye. They wave a hand in front of Sans, and he looks up, tears still flooding his sockets. Slowly, Mook signs one word;

**"Family.** **"**

Alph makes a noise of tearful agreement, and Papyrus nods. "That is right. We are still family. No matter what happened in the past, and no matter what happens in the future. We will always be family."

And so, held by his family, Sans finally finds closure on the floor of the Labs that once denied him it.


	50. ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last memory.

> ERROR!
> 
> DATA CORRUPTED
> 
> FILE NOT FOUND
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

"I think you n-need to rest." Alph adjusts her glasses, fretting slightly. Looking at the Doctor, she could tell he hadn't been sleeping. She knows the question he asked was pertaining to the data he had just presented to her and Sans, but she could not bring herself to focus on anything but the other's health. He'd been working all-nighters, and she was beginning to worry that the lack of good sleep was taking a toll on his mental state. It was clear from the darkened tones under his sockets, the way his hands shook when idle. He'd nearly dropped his coffee mug more times than the lizard could count. She looks at Sans, the look of worry clear on her face. She says nothing, but her expression sends a silent plea for the skeleton to say something to possibly convince the taller.

Sans doesn't say anything for a while, then scratches at his head. "It does sound interesting, G. But you do look tired. Won't tell you to stop working, but I want to come help tonight." His response sends both the lizard and other skeleton for a loop. "Sans, you-" Sans raises a hand, stopping Alph's interjection before it can even truly start.

"Yeah, sure, I don't know as much about the Core as the two of you, but you know I'm good at learning, and you look like you need an extra pair of hands that aren't your own." He winks at the last bit, though the humor seems to be lost on it's intended target. "If I needed extra hands, I would ask Alph to assist me." To this, the smaller skeleton shakes his head. "Nah, G, you need a set of fresh sockets. You two have been looking at data for the Core for what, months? You need to delegate and get a new perspective." He grins, but the Doctor squints. 

For Sans to be so interested in this... It was certainly strange. But then something dawns on him.

Was the other trying to reconcile with him? Did he finally want to talk, and was using helping him out as a pretense? Perhaps it was finally his chance to make things right, to apologize, to promise to better himself. He would finally be able to connect to the family he had neglected for far too long. Or, at the least, he would try. So after he considers this, and concludes that this would be the only chance he might ever have to do something like this, the Doctor agrees.

"Alright, Sans. We will be staying after tonight. Alph," hearing her name makes her perk up, wondering what it is the Doctor wanted. "...I want you to take Mook upstairs tonight. I told them that I would take them to the Core if they could sleep two nights upstairs optimally. Since you will be heading up early, it would be better for you to take them up now. I was going to have Sans take them, but..." He lets the circumstances finish his sentence for him. Alph looks to Sans, her worry compounded. "Please, b-be... be careful." She frowns, turning to go.

Once she's left the room, the two skeletons look at each other. The Doctor opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Sans moving to leave the room as well. "Let's hurry on over there, yeah? No sense in wasting time around here." He mutters, throwing the other for yet another loop. Had he been mistaken in the other's motive? No, he could not give up hope that easily. Perhaps Sans just wanted to make haste and settle before speaking in length. Yes, that must be it. 

As they walk, the taller feels a strange sensation. Something akin to dread. Was he truly that worried about speaking to Sans about family? Was he truly overthinking things more than usual? Perhaps he really was tired. He thinks about how hard he'd been working, how jarring the new data he had found was. Was it stressing him out that much? Perhaps. Maybe... he really should rest. He makes a mental note to rest. Maybe after tonight he'd take a break. The Core itself was practically finished, though the outer casings weren't all lined up. It looked a mess from afar. A jumbled pile of pipes and wires, suspended over the magma pool it drew energy from. A break would be fine, he could... delegate, as Sans said.

Though as they reached the elevator up to the main circuits of the Core, the silence became heavy and strained. The Doctor made no moves to speak first. He had the notion that he had spoken over Sans far too many times. He would let the other pace himself. Yes, pace himself for the talk that he was sure they would be having. Anytime soon. But no words came, only the whirring of the elevator shaft. Only the slowing of motors and pinging of signals as it comes to a stop at their destination. Was Sans not going to speak? Maybe he planned to take a look at the Core first. Two birds with one stone. That had to be it. What other reason would he have to suddenly want to accompany him?

As they walked the haphazardly railed walkways, the Doctor sticks close to the other. He did not want him to fall, and would be there to catch him if his footing failed. Yes, he would be there for Sans. For Sans, Papyrus, Alph, and Mook. All of them. He would make things right. He would rest, and wake a new monster. He had finally decided. He would tell Sans this, and they would reconcile. All would be well. All would be-

Suddenly, a harsh pressure comes from beside him.

Everything turns and spins. Up becomes down. Left becomes right.

The rails don't hold him for more than a moment, bending and snapping under the force of his forced collision.

Up becomes left. Down becomes right.

He doesn't understand.

Why was he turning so? Why was the room turning so?

Trying to right himself, he sees Sans, far above him.

What was happening? He doesn't understand.

But then he sees the look on the skeleton's face.

Cold.

Cold.

So cold. 

He finally understands.

He finally knows.

He'd been pushed.

He'd been murdered.

And now, he was turning.

He was spinning.

He was

Sans is filled with a feeling of intense nausea and dizziness, and falls backwards onto his tailbone. He feels as if he'd been spun around too many times. But he'd be fine, it was over. It was finally over. He'd done it! The Doctor was no more. W.D. Gaster was no more. They were all free. He wasn't sure how he'd explain this to everyone else. A lie. He'd say that the Doctor fell into the Core. He'd say he tried to help. He musters the strength and balance to stand, then makes his way back into the Lower Labs. He makes sure not to rely on any of the rails. He'd seen firsthand that they were less than sturdy enough to hold anyone's weight.

As he rides the elevator back, an air of silence reigned over everything. It was strange. Even as he leaves the elevator and walks the halls back to the main hall, it's eerie and foreign. What was this feeling? Sure, everyone else had likely went home for the night far before any of this, but the silence felt odd. Abnormal. He tries not to think on it, and steps into the elevator to head to the Upper Labs. He steeled himself to tell the others. What would they think? Would they be upset at him, or would they thank him for ridding the Underground of the Doctor that caused them so much pain? He was sure he would be ready for either outcome.

But as the elevator doors opened to his home, and the pained cries and garbled screams rung out, Sans was filled with nothing more than fear. As he runs into the living room and witnesses Mook, turning grey and melting into the floor, surrounded by Alph and Papyrus, screaming and crying, he was filled with nothing more than pain. It came to him all at once, this was his fault, wasn't it? He had done this. He had done this and now he was facing the consequences. What had he done? What had he done...? He could only stand there, frozen with guilt and pain and fear. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He only knew one thing;

He had made everything

much

much

worse.


End file.
